His Hungry Eyes!
by Edward'sCutie
Summary: Bella is living with her father Charlie in Forks, Washington and she starts getting a very interesting type of attention from none other than Edward Cullen. What will happen when Edward finally gets Bella alone? Will she accept his animalistic behavior?MA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I didn't really feel like getting up today. It wasn't really getting dressed, brushing my teeth and preparing breakfast that was the problem. It was the whole process of actually getting out of the bed. I didn't want to have to face the ugly gray clouds outside again. It was just so damned depressing.

I turned over towards the window to see what it _did _look like outside and to my dismay it was raining again. "Great" I huffed as I forced myself to sit up. My sheets were strewn across the bed and I was missing a sock while the other was hanging onto my left foot for dear life. I didn't even want to touch my hair because I knew it was probably in knots.

Looking around my room, I was trying to contemplate what I should wear my first day back at school. The light blue shirt and jeans hanging on my desk chair seemed clean enough. I was already running late anyway so I didn't really care.

I wasn't trying to attract any more attention to myself than I already had.

Every boy in Forks High School seemed to want to take me out. Maybe it's because I was new and they don't really get anything interesting here, not like I was interesting anyway. Or maybe it's because the gossip about the Cullens finally died down.

To say that Carlisle and Esme were parents of five teenagers and they never got into any trouble was …..something. But to me it was suspicious.

I know they haven't done anything to appear that way, but I just can't help feeling this way towards them. Maybe it's because I'm the daughter of the chief that I have this natural tendency to not trust people. Maybe there really is something going on with them that no one else in this town seems to see but me…or maybe I'm just obsessed.

After eating my cereal, I finally took notice that Charlie's cruiser wasn't outside. _He must have left early _I thought. I rinsed out my bowl and spoon and picked up my back pack and keys heading to my truck.

When I walked outside I felt like someone was watching me. You know that creepy feeling you get at the back of your neck that makes your hair stand up? Yea that feeling. I shivered and brushed it off as I walked down the porch steps to my truck. I got in as fast as I could, but that feeling was still there.

"Ok Bella, get it together. There is nothing out there. Yes it's creepy out here, but it's a small town where nothing ever happens. There is nothing out there."

That little pep talk and the radio helped calm me down a bit and I got to school on time with no problems from my truck surprisingly.

When I pulled into a parking spot, I spotted Jessica and Angela talking to Mike, Eric and Tyler. They were all hanging around Tyler's van and passing around candy chatting and gossiping about the movie they went to see last weekend. I didn't attend… of course.

I actually didn't want to be around Mike because I know he still likes me…a lot and having Jessica glaring at me the whole time would've not been my idea of fun. Plus I had a mountain of homework to do and chores that needed catching up seeing as Charlie isn't exactly the 'housekeeping' type.

I felt Jessica staring at me, but I also got that really creepy feeling again. The feeling that someone else was glaring at me.., but whom? I scanned the parking lot half avoiding meeting Jessica's eyes and half searching for whomever was making my skin crawl.

Across the parking lot closest to the trees over on the west end of the school lot were the Cullens all getting out of three different cars. The big one Emmett was getting out of his jeep with Jasper the blonde who always looks like he's going to runaway screaming like a crazed animal, so two cars then. Rosalie and Alice gracefully exited Rosalie's red BMW.

I'm not a car person, but every time I looked at that car with Rosalie's perfect pale skin and blonde hair contrasting with the red color, I turn green with envy and try not to meet her eyes. Not that I would ever look her straight in the face anyway seeing as her beauty would probably blind me if I ever looked again.

Alice was just as gorgeous, but she was also happy and perky all the time. I wanted to know how many cups of coffee they allowed her before she came to school.

I glanced to the right and was about to start walking into the school building when I noticed Edward Cullen staring at me next to his car.

That amazing silver Volvo that I'd give anything just to brush up against, but the moment Edward's eyes and mine met, it was like everything stopped. That creepy feeling in the back of my neck increased a little, but more like an electric shock. I didn't want to tear my eyes away from him. I wanted to walk closer and breathe in his sweet smell and moan at the way his body reacted to mine. I wanted to rub my fingers through his tussled bronze hair and listen to him say my name.

My heart beat started racing and it looked as if he noticed because he gave me that panty wetting smirk and I almost came undone. I looked back up to his eyes and they were …black? _Why were they black? The last time I saw them black was that first day we had in biology and he disappeared for a week. Did I do something to anger him? What did I do? What did I say?_

"Bella." I barely registered that someone was calling my name because I was having my moment of delusion and he was still staring at me with that smirk, but then his eyes took on a different emotion….like a hunger.

"Bella!" _Who is calling my name? Can't you see I'm busy? _I kept concentrating on his eyes. They looked as if he wanted to devour me. I felt myself becoming wet at that thought and caught him closing his eyes and tilting his head in the air ever so slightly and then he looked me back in my eyes and licked his lips. My loins tightened with anticipation and I felt my lower lips become even more swollen.

Then, I don't know if anyone else noticed this, but I could've sworn I heard a guttural growl come from his chest and his lips parted enough just for me to see his teeth-

"Bella!" "What, what, what!" I screamed. Angela looked at me slightly offended, but said, "I've been calling your name for almost 5 minutes. The first bell is going to ring soon, we should be heading inside."

"Oh yea, ok. Um you go on ahead and I'll catch up. I left my favorite pencil in my truck and I need it for our math test today. I'll see you at lunch ok?"

She studied me questioningly and asked if I was alright. I assured her that I was and that I'd see her inside. She walked away reluctantly and I walked back to my truck to go look for my pencil. I didn't remember even walking away from it, but didn't think too much of it.

After I retrieved my pencil, I stood up from the passenger side slowly and looked around the parking lot for Edward. To my dismay he'd already gone inside with his brothers and sisters.

I was left in the parking lot confused, irritated and….horny. "Well this day is going to go by well."

I walked away from my truck and slipped on my own shoe lace and went crashing butt first to the wet concrete_._

_I hate irony_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry everyone for the trouble I was having with the spacing in chapter one and I didn't leave any notes…..So I've updated chapter one and I hope ya'll can enjoy it more…I'm very excited to be updating chapter 2 already. I want to get it out here before I go to work tomorrow. I want to give you guys as many chapters as I can as fast as I can…So I'm done with my rambling**

**Thanks to ****xxxbulletxxx and helikesitheymikey for reviewing!**

**I don't own anything…..Everyone belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

I almost missed the bell when I finally saw the door to my first hour class. My pants were wet from when I slipped outside and I still didn't get a chance to tie my shoelaces. "Ugh, I just know today's gonna be one of those days…" I complained under my breath.

No one was paying too much attention to me, but Mike seemed to have a look on his face…like he was worried about me or something. Maybe he was constipated. I didn't really care; I just didn't like having that sort of attention from him so I gave him a small smile and walked slowly to my desk.

Jessica glanced at Mike for a second, curious to see what was holding his attention and when she realized it was me, she gave me another one of those glares_. Really? What the hell did I do to you tramp? I don't fucking want Mike so just leave me the hell alone_.

I glared right back at her and then she huffed like she was disgusted that I even had the audacity to glare. I wasn't in the mood today for her attitude. I still felt the way I did, back in the parking lot.

All the feelings actually seemed to increase, which made it hard for me to stop squirming in my desk. I kept getting a couple of glances my way and snickers, but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice.

All I could think about was Edward and the way he was staring at me earlier. I've never seen him interested in anything…or anyone for that long. Usually he just stares out the window or at a wall. No matter how much it seems as if he isn't paying attention in class, when he's called to answer a question or to be included in a class discussion, he voices his answer or opinion without missing a beat.

I was happy that I wasn't really worrying about my math test today like everyone else was because with my frustration building up from this morning, Jessica's stink face glares, Mike's obsessive looks, and a math test would've done damage to my skin, so I was grateful to gain myself some ground since I studied.

After the test, I asked for a hall pass because I desperately needed to pee. The halls were empty of course and when I got to the restroom, I stopped and glanced in the mirror for a second to check myself out. I didn't look too bad, but I didn't really see myself as beautiful either. I wore my heavy hair down in waves, but the rain seemed to make it unmanageable so I didn't really put too much effort into it.

The pee that I forgot about started knocking at my front door so I hurried to take care of my business cursing myself on why I was looking in the mirror anyway.

When I was done I took one more look. "Oh God, what's wrong with me? It's not like anyone is interested anyway….well anyone that matters to me." _Sigh_.

I walked out of the restroom, somewhat depressed by my revelation, but then I had that feeling again in the back of my neck. _Oh no, don't tell me it's him again. Why would he be in the hallway? Duh, maybe he needed to pee Bella. _I turned around and low and behold there he was in all his shining glory.

I noticed that he seemed to have been in the hall, like he was waiting for me. I couldn't see him that well, but I could feel him somehow. I couldn't explain it. It felt like I was being pulled towards him. I couldn't move. I felt rooted to the spot. My mind kept telling my legs to move so I could get back to class, but they weren't receiving the message. At that moment, he started to walk towards me and I felt my heart jump into my throat.

_Oh My God! Why is he coming this way?_ I felt my body immediately tense up, but he just kept walking my way. His features didn't look angry, but his eyes were black again. That frustration I felt earlier came back and I found myself becoming aroused again.

He stopped just a few feet from me and inhaled deeply. He groaned when he did this as his head shifted up to side and it looked like he shivered. I gulped, but my mouth felt dry and I was breathing erratically. He was turning me on with these little gestures, but I didn't understand why. It was like he could smell me.

_Could he?_ I couldn't register the rest because he flew at me so fast and had me up against the wall before I could take a breath. Our eyes looked with each other's and I swear I heard that growl again, which made my panties even more wet. He traced his hands up my torso, and he was so close to my left breast that I shivered from the nonexistent contact.

His face was buried in my neck and he whispered, "Fuck you smell good." He licked my neck, right over my pulse and I felt my face heat up. He seemed to like this because then he moved to my cheeks inhaling deeply over each one. He was so close that I could feel something hard pressing into my stomach and when I looked down to see the massive bulge his slacks were trying to keep in, I almost fell to the ground at his feet.

Edward took notice of where my attention went and when we made eye contact again, he smirked at me. But it wasn't the smirk that I was used to. No, this one was completely lustful and full of hunger. I saw it in his eyes.

When he showed me his teeth and his cool breathe swept across my face, I felt like I was being hypnotized. "Edward…I.., um,..What are you doing?" My voice didn't sound like mine. I sounded winded like I'd been running a marathon and it was hard just forming those words.

When I said his name he closed his eyes, groaned, and I felt the bulge that was pressing against my stomach twitch. That made my knees buckle, but he had his left arm planted firmly around my waste before I lost my balance. I didn't think we could get closer, but he pulled me so close to him that I wasn't able to see where our bodies separated anymore. I looked back up to his eyes and he moved ever so closely towards my lips, but then he was gone.

I felt his hands on my hips and realized that his face was buried in my crotch!

I moaned louder than I thought possible and I never expected that sound to come out of my mouth, but his cool breath felt so good against me that whatever he was doing, I didn't want him to stop.

"Oh My God, um Edward…I don't think we need to be doing this in the school hallway...I mean someone could walk around the corner or something at anytime and I don't want us to get into any trouble."

He growled and I felt it rise up to his mouth. That shut me up…well the talking anyway. I wanted him to keep going, but being seen in such a position on school property with someone I barely knew, who barely knew me with his face buried so close to my intimate area would be very disturbing.

We locked eyes again when I looked down to try and coax him to get up again even though I didn't want him to, but then he moved his mouth close to the button on the front of my jeans.

He undid it with his teeth and my breathing and heartbeat became nonexistent at that moment.

"Bella, I "..rinngggg. _Oh shit the bell. How long was I out of class for? _Edward groaned as if he was displeased and then took a few steps away from me. As he walked down the hallway, I could've sworn I heard him chuckle, but he never looked back as the hall started to fill up with students.

I ran to my math class as fast as my feet would take me. I kind of wanted to go home and take a cool shower because I did not want to walk around school all day with soaking wet panties. But if Edward liked the smell, then I could deal with it.

Plus I still had Biology to look forward to.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty everyone! Here is Chapter 3. I've been at work all day and my mom's boyfriend had a house warming party, so I couldn't get out of it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and to clarify just in case no one knew, the Cullens ARE Vampires! I'll probably make a story with them as humans, but….that's gonna be a while from now.

Chapter 3

I hauled ass to lunch when Spanish was over. I couldn't concentrate at all during that hour. I vaguely heard the teacher speaking in Spanish and some of my classmates were sent to the board to conjugate some verbs, but my mind and body were far from the complexities of school. I was so turned on and I kept replaying over and over in my head what Edward did in the hallway right outside of the girl's restroom. He'd never been that close to me before. We'd only gotten somewhat close in Biology class, but never like that. I don't know what suddenly changed but I think I like it….I like it a lot!

"Que Pasa, Isabella?" "Ugh, Bella por favor Senora." _I hate it when they call me by that name. I'll have to get Charlie to stop calling me that behind my back._ "Y nada Senora." She eyed me skeptically and asked me to conjugate a verb on the board. I really didn't feel like getting up, because sitting still was the only thing keeping my hormones at bay.

I stood up slowly and as I walked I noticed that my panties were still somewhat damp. I was beginning to calm down, so I didn't realize how much effect Edward really had on my body until I was thinking clearly. "Well this feels gross." After I was finished with my verb and sat back down, I waited patiently for the bell to ring so that we could be dismissed for lunch.

But my wait was unfortunately disturbed by non other than Miss I-Suck-Eveyone's –Cock –I –Run-Into Stanley. She passed me a note from behind and I eyed it skeptically.

I contemplated if I really wanted to look, but I figured it might actually be interesting to see what the slut had to tell me that was so important. I opened it slowly trying not to attract attention this way.

'Hey Bella. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out after school today. My mom wanted to treat me to a shopping trip, but she had to ditch at the last minute, so she told me to pick a friend from school. And I chose you.'

"What?" I shouted loud enough that everyone looked my way wondering why perfect Bella Swan was speaking without raising her hand in class…I know most of them were probably shocked that I was speaking at all.

"Senorita Swan?" the teacher scolded me.

"Lo Siento Senora." She gave me a weak smile and turned her attention back to the class.

I looked back at the note in front of me and read it again._ I can't believe that little twit. Why would she think I'd want to accompany her on a shopping trip? I don't like shopping…and I'm not her friend… something seems fishy about this…hmm_

'Sorry. I have to cook dinner for Charlie, study for my English test next week and email my mom. 'I passed the note back to her and I heard a huff after she opened the note. She started scribbling on the sheet of paper a little faster and harder this time. I knew she wouldn't give up that easily. I glanced at the clock above the board. We had 6 minutes left. _Come on bell hurry up and ring dammit. You had no problem interrupting Edward and I in the hall, so you owe me!_

She all but threw the note back at me and I held back a curse that I so wanted to throw her way. I opened the note and was completely taken aback.

'Listen Bitch. I know you want Mike and I'm tired of playing this game about us being "friends". I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's agree to stay out of each other's way. Mike is mine and I don't share. You've obviously done something to make him pay more attention to you, but that's ok new girl. I always get what I want and I want you to leave Mike alone. You wouldn't even know what to do with anything he threw your way so why even bother leading him on. He loves ME. Stay away from him or I swear you'll wish you'd never moved here from your little desert. I'll have you running back home with my Prada shoe up your asshole. You've been warned.'

I couldn't believe that little cunt! She had the nerve to think that even though we are completely interested the complete opposite of things that I would even stoop to her level and want a guy like Mike. _Wow_

I chuckled and it seemed to piss her off. The bell rang and I'm glad it did, because I was almost in hysterics after reading that note. She stood up behind me and I could barely see her face because my eyes were cloudy with tears from laughing so hard. She just walked right past me with her nose in the air and her fists clenched tightly. She wanted me to think I didn't get a reaction out of her, but I know me not challenging her or retorting would make her confused and ignorant to what I was really thinking or feeling. She didn't like to not know what would happen. That thought made this even funnier and I almost doubled over with laughter.

I met Angela in the hallway and we conversed a little while we walked to lunch together. We got into the lunch line and I settled on a salad with a bottle of water. I wasn't really hungry after my day.

My lower stomach had been in knots since this morning and it increased the closer I got to our table. I saw Jessica chatting…more like flirting animatedly with Mike and Tyler. She seemed really desperate to keep Mike from searching for me, because I knew that's what he was doing, scanning the room.

I quickly nudged Angela and told her that I didn't feel like sitting at our table today and thought that we could go outside and talk since it stopped raining. "Sure Bella. Anything the matter? Is it Jessica? Or is it Mike?"

"Both," I told her. "Jessica is deluding herself into thinking that I want Mike because the obsessed idiot won't stop staring at me. I mean honestly she can have him. It's not like we're together or anything. She's jealous I think because he keeps paying me more attention than her and you know she needs attention."

"Hmph. I know what you mean. It's like she keeps wearing these really low cut blouses to get his attention, but wonders why all the guys keep flocking to her for one thing," Angela said. She was just as confused by Jessica's logic as I was.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject, "I'm done with her drama so how"….I couldn't finish my question, because right there across the patio was Edward Cullen. He was walking towards our table. I noticed his brothers and sisters were talking to each other and the little one, Alice, kept glancing my way with a small smile on her face. I didn't pay her anymore attention because Edward was almost a good few feet away from us. My heart dropped at his sudden approach and I stopped breathing. His eyes were still somewhat black, but not like before…

"Bella, Edward Cullen is walking this way. Why is Edward Cullen walking this way? And he's looking at you. Bella…"

"Hello Angela. Hello Bella."

"Hi Edward," Angela greeted him back.

I was frozen. I couldn't speak. I felt his eyes on me and I kept trying not to look into his because I knew if I did I'd get lost in them and I didn't want what happened in the hallway to happen out here with all these witnesses.

"Angela, would you mind if I spoke to Bella in private please? It'll only take a couple of minutes." He asked.

_Oh fuck. What did he want to talk to me about? Did he want to discuss what happened in the hallway because I still wanted to know what happened in the hallway?_ Then my memories came flooding back to what did happen in the hallway and my lower stomach ached again. I remembered the smell of his breath and his own personal scent, like almonds, honey and fruit salad all mixed together. I remembered how his arms were on both of my sides, trapping me against him and the wall making sure I couldn't escape. I remembered his nose in my private area and I almost moaned too loudly.

He tilted his head to the side and I saw his jaw clench. His eyes seemed to become darker and they stared into mine for what seemed like eternity.

"Um sure, if that's ok with Bella." Angela spoke up nervously.

"Bella, would you mind speaking to me in private?"

_He spoke my name again. Oh God he's going to have me soaked without even touching me._

"Bella?"

"Hmm. Oh umm no I don't mind. Ang, would you go inside for just a little while Edward and I talked?"

She looked to me then Edward and I swear I saw pride in her eyes. She said ok and then went inside. She told me she'd be waiting for me. I knew that was code for 'she wanted details'. I gave her a quick but nervous smile and reluctantly turned back towards Edward.

He was staring at me the whole time and I would've given anything to know what he was thinking right that second.

He smirked and I saw his shiny teeth just behind his thin pink lips. "Well hello again Bella. I apologize for not being…, more mindful of my manners earlier. I hope I didn't offend you."

_No, of course not Edward. You slammed me up against a wall at school and completely tormented me barely even touching me. If you'd been Mike that would've been different. He'd have the biggest black eye right now if he ever dreamed of getting that close to me. I wonder how Jessica would take that; Me defacing her beloved._

I snickered and he kept looking at me expectantly. I'd forgotten he asked me a question.

"Oh no, Edward. You didn't …necessarily offend me…I was just confused and shocked and-"

"Turned on and completely relishing the fact that I was giving you that sort of …..attention?"

He had a point.

"Well, yes. I actually was."

He chuckled and moved closer. I was leaning against the picnic table and he was a little further from me than when we were in the hall, but he was still close enough for his hair to brush my forehead. My breathing increased and my heartbeat sped like I was running long distance. He leaned into my neck and sniffed heavily and exhaled with a quiver.

_Shit he's going to do it again. I don't want him to do that again out here. But his breath feels so good on my neck and his hand is pushing my back making me move closer to him_. He was breathing pretty hard close to my ear and it was not helping my arousal go away. I needed to do something to distract him, but what?

"Mmm Bella. You still smell like apples… and lavender. Only being outside makes your scent stronger."

He licked over the pulse spot in my neck again and I couldn't even fall on top of the table because his left arm was holding me up completely close to his face and his body….and his cock. It was hard again. Harder than I remembered and my pussy lips practically begged to have him inside me.

He took his right hand and buried it over my crotch. It was in the same spot his nose had been nearly two hours ago.

"Mmm. Oh fuck Edward that feels good." I moaned into his neck. He groaned and stroked me outside my jeans some more and I swear if anyone looked close enough they'd see a big wet spot that said fuck me.

"And the scent of your arousal is mixing with your natural scent. It's making me so hard right now. Can you feel how hard I am Bella?"

"Yes! I can feel it. I want you to-"

"What Bella? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to that naughty pussy of yours," he growled. I almost came all over myself.

I wasn't even embarrassed anymore. Edward Cullen was fondling me just outside of my school cafeteria. I'm glad there weren't any windows on this side. He groaned when I moved closer to his neck, feeling his erection graze against my stomach again while his hands were still working on my pussy. I tried to go for his neck, just to plant a small kiss, but then he had me on top of the table before I could even pucker up.

He was ravaging my neck and I knew that there'd certainly be a mark there soon, especially with my pale skin. However, I didn't care because all I wanted in that moment was for him to continue torturing me with his long talented fingers. I moaned loudly and he groaned with me. I felt a growl in his chest. He was so close to me and I was so close to coming right there on his hand.

"Fuck Bella you are so fucking hot. I want you to come for me."

_You have no idea!_

"Yes…keep doing that and I will. I promise. Just for you."

He moaned lightly and sped up his pace.

_Almost there, almost there_

"Edward! What are you doing? We can't have you attacking Bella at school. There are rooms and houses for that you know."

Edward stopped what he was doing and I was really peeved because I was almost there. It seemed like he knew what I was feeling because he saw my scowl and looked just as pissed. His hair was ruffled and his shirt was half way off. I didn't even want to know what state I was in.

"You guys should go on to Biology. The bell rang already. And BEHAVE!"

Edward extended his hand to help me off the table. He helped me make myself look presentable for class and we looked at each other and laughed. He mumbled something about stupid pixie's and waved his family away.

"Shall we?" he asked, when we were done. I took his hand and walked with him to biology.

"I should warn you. I'm not done with you yet."

I wasn't going to learn anything today.

Soooo What did you guys think? I hope it didn't move too fast for you, but I promise you will get an explanation soon. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! I finally have a Beta! Yay me! I'm so excited and I know she'll do very well. Thanks to DixieLandDelight, Claire, katiebugladybug, xxxbuttetxxx, helikesitheymikey, and my beta NumeralNerd for the reviews! You guys inspired me to keep going with this story! **

**Oh and I've noticed that some people are still having problems with my text. I promise I'm going to make it right. Sorry for that. Hope it doesn't stop you guys from reading.**

**Again I don't own any of these characters! All for Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Edward escorted me to Biology. Luckily there weren't many students in the halls, because I wouldn't have been able to take all of the stares and whispers.

"Ladies first," he said while bowing slightly when we arrived to Mr. Birdie's class. I replied with a nervous laugh and walked past him as fast as I could.

Mr. Birdie had the fan on in class and it blew my hair a little. I heard a little crunch and turned around to inspect the sound.

Edward was gripping the doorway and I was able to see where he made indents in the wall with his long fingers. His head was down and he was breathing very fast.

"Edward, are you o-"

"I'm fine, Bella. You just go on and sit down. I'll join you shortly."

He was making me nervous, but the tone of his voice propelled me towards our table. I didn't take my eyes off him while I walked though. I should've known better, because that's when I decided to trip, again, and fall right into Mike's lap.

Oh just kill me already, I thought to myself. Mike looked a little shocked when he noticed who I was., His arms immediately moved to my waist. He had this sick look on his face, like he knew it was only a matter of time before I came crawling to him.

I tried to escape his grasp, but he was holding me down pretty hard. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to fall on you like that. I'll just get to my seat and-"

"It's okay, Bella. You're welcome to 'sit' here anytime you like. I knew you'd come eventually. I like how spontaneous you are. I was wondering when-"

"Bella. What's going on? Why are you sitting on Mike Newton's lap?" Edward practically growled, taking in my current position on Mike's lap. He looked as if he wanted to rip out the pervert's throat. I didn't blame him because I started to feel Mike's erection on my butt. I kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was stronger than I thought. The more I moved, the more I felt and I started to get disgusted. It was clearly turning him on, my struggling, but I was getting really pissed off. I heard him groaning and it felt like he started humping me. My mouth almost fell open. I wanted to vomit. I tried to keep calm as I explained to Edward what happened.

"I just tripped and …well sorta fell into Mike's lap. I know it sounds stupid, but everyone knows how clumsy I am, so .."

"Well it's obvious Bella's had a change of heart about me and we are going out tomorrow night," he replied smuggly to Edward's stony gaze before turning his head to address me. ". So where to Bella? Do you want to go to Port Angeles and have a great time," Mike asked with that same sick look on his face. He never looked me once in the eye when he asked me this. The whole time he was staring at Edward like he won a prize that everyone has been fighting over.

Edward looked to Mike and , then turned his gaze to glare at me. His eyes were still black, but this time there was no lust in them. This was all …anger. I gulped, but it felt like nothing went down. "Is this true Bella? Are you and Mike going on a …date?"

Oh my God. Does he actually think that I would ever be interested in a bugger like Mike. Eww. He was pissing me off and I was trying really hard to escape his grasp. I know he knew I felt it, because when I squirmed a little more forcefully, he hissed and I almost threw up the lunch I didn't even eat.

"Bella!" Edward almost shouted. He was getting annoyed and I needed to answer him, even though I thought my squirms were a tell tale sign that I wasn't having a good time here on Mike's disgusting lap, or particularly enjoy his erection prodding at my rear end.

"NO! I did _not_ say that I was going anywhere with Mike and I have _not_ had a sudden change of heart. I fell into his lap because of my own silly clumsiness and I'm starting to regret it already. Mike will you please let me go? I want to go to my desk."

"You heard her Mike. Release her. Now." Edward's voice was pretty intimidating and I scared me a little. Mike didn't seem to take a hint and only tightened his grasp. I pulled me down even more forcefully and I heard a groan come from his chest. My heart jumped into my throat. I wanted to kill Mike Newton with every fiber of my being.

"Where's the fun in that? I didn't even get a chance to plead my case to Bella. I'm sure she's just a little shy," Mike tried to negotiate to Edward and to myself. I wasn't having any of it. Apparently, Edward was getting tired of this little game as well. He drew closer to Mike's face and told him that if he didn't let me go, he'd never get another girl on his lap, nor would he ever have children. Ever.

Mike inhaled deeply and then glanced down at me. I wanted to spit in his face, but then he released me and I was pushed off his lap faster than I've ever moved in my life. I was close to Edward's chest and he had his arm around my waist. He seemed to be holding me in a possessive and protective manner. I was grateful he was there to rescue me.

Mike gave Edward a look of horror before turning to me with a look of betrayal and hatred. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be so lucky one day and Mike would be there waiting.

Edward and I walked to our table quite quickly and we made it just before Mr. Birdie even realized we weren't sitting down in the first place. Edward was still breathing pretty fast and he kept digging his hands into his hair. It seemed like he was trying to calm down. Even though he looked half crazed, he was still hot. I'm surprised he hadn't broken a sweat yet.

His eyes locked with mine and my heart stopped. _Is he angry with me too_?

"Edward I'm sorry you found me in such a …position with Mike, but it really was an accident. I would've rather hit the floor then end up in his lap, "I tried to explain, stuttering miserably as I tried.

"It wasn't your fault that Mike is not … a respectful gentlemen. I saw you fall and I tried to get to you before you ended up in his lap. I just didn't know if you…well, _wanted_ to be there." Saying that seemed like it hurt his feelings. I tried to assure him that I wanted nothing to do with Mike, and that he could go have Jessica for a dinner date for all I care. I hoped that the food would be poisoned too. It'd get rid of them both for me and save Edward and I the aggravation…and murder charges.

He laughed at my silly joke and looked at me with genuine curiosity. He looked abnormally stressed out and I couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape my lips. Maybe I really was going crazy.

Mr. Birdie proceeded to start class and it looked like we were blood typing today. Everyone groaned. I scrunched up my nose and Edward chuckled lightly at my funny face.

"What's so funny," I asked. He took a look at me and seemed as if he were contemplating what to say. I waited and he just smirked at me. That damned panty wetting smirk was starting to really get me and I know he knew that.

"I don't understand why no one wants to do this assignment," Edward commented, the smirk still on his lips. "It's actually quite educational, plus we'll all learn our blood type.

"Well, I think that everyone is worrying more about the finger pricking part. I'm not too fond of that either. I don't like feeling pain, even though I'm really good with it, but I think that's developed mostly from my natural ability to fall on my face. Other than that, I try to avoid being a masochist."

Edward studied me a little more before his smirk grew even more. He explained to me that the pain would only be minimal and for one second.

Mr. Birdie asked someone to pass out the supplies. When Edward and I set up, I started to get really nervous about the pricking of my poor finger. My stomach was churning in knots and I was able to smell the metallic scent of blood all over the room. I tend to faint when I'm around the smell of blood and I didn't want to have that moment in weakness right here in front of everyone. Not in front of Edward. I know it seemed silly, but blood really disgusts me. Ugh.

"Relax Bella. It'll only take a second. Then it'll all be over." His smooth voice was stuck inside my head, and I felt my grip on the desk slack slightly, though it didn't help the nerves go away…well, not much. The prick did hurt, but like he said it was only for a second. After I smeared it on the slide, Edward took my finger and it licked ever so gently. I watched him inhale deeply at the taste of my blood and wondered what the hell he was doing. _Why would he be licking my finger? That was just gross. _

"So, can I ask you a question Edward?"

"You can ask me whatever you like Bella."

Hehehe…umm that was really nice of him. But I'm not letting him dazzle me again! I really want to talk to him about what happened earlier today.

"Well I want to know what happened today. Why are you attacking me in hallways and on picnic tables? I mean I haven't led you on, well, not to my knowledge, but I'm just a little bit confused as to why this is happening all of a sudden."

I looked him square in the eye to let him know that I was serious. It seemed like he took the hint. He wasn't trying to dazzle me again.

"I cannot tell you…all of what is going on, but I can explain as much as I can seeing as we hardly have any privacy here.

I'm not sure how you will react to everything I have to say. But I will tell you that I'm very attracted to you Bella. You are who I've been -," he paused for a moment. It seemed he was trying to find the right words. I've never witnessed Edward at a loss for words.

"Searching many years for. I know that I didn't really behave that way the last time we met, and I apologize for that. I was really stressed that day and your presence did not make it any easier."

I felt like I'd been punched in my gut. I really did upset him that day. But how? That was my first time ever seeing him up close and we barely even talked. Come to think about it, I don't remember us exchanging not one word that day. I didn't know being around me would upset him so much and it really hurt my feelings for some reason. My thoughts must've betrayed me because Edward's hand was on mine seeming to calm me down. I cursed my body for reacting to his touch. I just wanted to leave and never burden him again.

"Bella, your presence that day was not a bad thing. You awoke something in me and I was really –hungry. I didn't mean to behave so inappropriately, but your scent was so intoxicating and it was driving me wild. I needed to get out of the classroom before I did something that would embarrass the both of us. I might have scared some people away also. If I would have done what I wanted to; If I would've taken you and thrown you against the board and started ravaging you here, my family and I would not even be in this state right now and I'd never be able to see you again.

I didn't really understand. He wanted to ravage me right here in this classroom?

"But Edward I still don't understand why my 'scent' would've even made you react that way. It's not like you could smell me that far away...could you? Can you? "

He sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers against my arm. I immediately tensed up. He leaned in closer to me and said, "Well let's just say that you made me feel things I've never felt for anyone before. You made my pants tight in places..mm."

He sniffed near me and looked down then back to my face, lust igniting in his eyes. _Dammit. He really can smell me. What is going on? I'm really not going to survive this if he touches me in this classroom._

He moved closer to my ear and whispered, "Bella if you don't behave and control your hormones then I will have to splay you across this lab table and fuck you senseless. I wouldn't care who was watching either. I'd be very happy to show them what I can do to that tempting body of yours and please you to no end, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that to happen here, so please don't make me smell those delectable…juices again. For now at least."

Maybe he realized that wouldn't work, because him being so demanding and sexy and just oh so fucking hot all at the same time aroused me all the more. He groaned a little louder than I thought he would right here in front of everyone, obviously smelling my arousal. Before I could turn to him, his hand was raised high in the air.

_What is he doing?_

"Yes Mr. Cullen, " Mr. Birdie said.

"May I escort Bella to the nurse? She seems to not be feeling well and I fear she'll faint," he asked. I felt fine. Well not like I was going to faint at least, and really horny as well, but I felt fairly fine.

"Bella do you need to go to the nurse? You seem to be ok."

Edward glanced my way and I could tell he wanted me to say yes. His eyes didn't hide anything and I was a bit nervous and anxious to see what would happen if we were alone again. He growled lightly and he took me away from his eyes and my naughty thoughts.

I turned to Mr. Birdie and told him that I did feel a little dizzy and I appreciate it greatly if Edward escorted me to the nurse.

He gave us permission and told me he hoped I'll feel better. I had a feeling I would.

Edward practically dragged me out of the room, and I thought I heard a few whispers from my classmates. I saw Mike's face, and the color was as red as a roma tomato. I smirked at him and it seemed to make him even angrier.

"I guess I'm going to have to show you better than I can tell you Bella."

When we got outside, he lifted me up and ran faster than I ever felt in my life. I seemed to weigh close to nothing to him. We were in the woods before I could register anything and he had me pressed against a tree.

My heart skipped so many beats and I was barely breathing. Edward was all over me and I couldn't even form words to tell him to slow down.

"God Bella, I want you so bad."

"I want you too Edward, but don't you thing we're moving way too fast? I mean shouldn't we get to know each other before we –well you know take this step?" My words were coming out in gasps, so I was almost convinced that they were incomprehensible.

His hands were under my shirt gripping my bra strap and before I could even feel that it was off, he was attacking my breasts and suckling on them between his teeth. His cool breath left me in shivers, but they were the good kind.

I felt him leave me and for a moment I didn't know where to look for him. He appeared in front of me again and I almost died. There in front of me was an animal coming out of a cage. An animal stalking his prey. An animal waiting to mate.

There in front of me was a naked Edward Cullen. He was only a few inches away from me. Sniffing my hair, my neck, and licking my breasts and pulse he growled and looked into my eyes.

I felt myself become so soaked. The last thing that registered in my mind before I was in the Cullen's house was 'strip'.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Don't hate me please. I was really trying hard for this chapter and I wanted to give you guys a little bit of answers to why he was behaving this way. More on the way!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had to get ready for my surgery. It's outpatient so I'm not going to be in recovery that long and I'll update more since I'm not going to be at work for like 2 weeks. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, subscribed, and favorite my story. It made me really happy to know that y'all like my story.**

**Thanks to my beta Numeral Nerd! She did a great job with this chapter seeing as it's late at night.**

**So here it is guys. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Edward stalked towards me silently, but very stealthily. I was trying to find a way around him in the piano room, but no matter what I did, he was always there.

I was kind of teasing him, but I was also thinking of how to get out of my current situation. I wanted to know what made him act this way, and he wasn't giving me the answers I needed. I didn't mind that he was stalking me and basically wanted to fuck my brains out, judging by the look of on his face, but he really wasn't going to last long with this little game.

"Bella, I do not understand why you think you can escape me. I am faster than you, and I will catch you."

He sped around the front of the couch I was hiding behind and I almost screamed. I laughed lightly running to hide next to the piano. My back was facing the large window and he was walking back casually towards the piano. He didn't even seem to be fazed that he was standing in front of me in his birthday suit.

"Now, just come here so I can take you to my room," he snarled. I shook my head no. He smirked that devilish smirk and I knew I was in trouble.

"Would you rather I fuck you here then? Right on the piano? Because you know I could care less if anyone sees us. I actually think they'll be too relieved to witness our mating, seeing as it's been put off for quite a while now. "

Mating? What is he talking about now?

"Why would your family be relieved to witness our …mating? " I asked, still gripping the piano, but facing the foyer where I could run for it if he tried to catch me again.

"I don't understand what's going on Edward. I really need you to explain this to me before we, well, you know!"

He looked taken aback but then his eyes took on a somber note. He started to explain to me that he and his family are different. They've been here before looking for me, but all traces of my scent had disappeared already.

"How were you even able to track my scent? And the last time I was here in forks was when I was fourteen. How would you guys even know who I was? I'm just so confused."

I tried to walk around Edward, but he caught my arm before I was able to run for it and he spun me so that my back was pressed tightly to his front. I felt his raging erection against me and he growled lustfully in my ear. I wanted to be bent over right there, but I didn't want all the confusion to still be flowing in my mind while trying to have a good time.

And losing my virginity in the process would be something I'm sure any girl would want to be sober for.

"Oh dear! Edward, please put on some clothes," Esme panted across the room with her hand over her heart.

The rest of the family filed in behind her and I felt my cheeks become hot and red from embarrassment. I was standing here in their house with their son practically humping me like a dog in heat.

Edward didn't seem to mind at all because he suddenly squeezed my left breast and pinched my nipple making me produce a low moan in return. I felt his lips on my neck again. I forgot anyone else was in the room.

"We can't have you do this Edward. Not now at least," Alice complained. She was skipping towards us when my eyes fluttered open. She was so pretty.

I felt Edward's grip tighten around my waist and I was pulled even closer to his chest …and his pounding member. He growled lightly, but barely raised his head when he told Alice to go away.

It seemed she didn't take the hint. She was suddenly flanking us and I heard her whisper something to Edward, but it was so low and so fast that I didn't catch any of it.

Edward sighed defeated and I was almost disappointed when he pulled away. I still wanted to know what was going on, but it didn't mean I wanted him to let me go.

"Trust me Bella. You'll be much happier and willing when you find out what's going on I promise. Now, follow me into the living room and we'll all wait there until Edward is decent."

I heard him humph slightly, but I couldn't see him. I figured he was just around the corner or something, but I've never been in this house before so I didn't know if his room was close by or anything. I took my thoughts away from the rambling going on in my head and tried to focus on where I was being led.

Alice gestured for me to sit the couch. She bounced down next to me with a big grin on her face that was contagious. I smiled back, but felt silly because I didn't know why she was so happy.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch snuggled together watching a football game. After scanning the room for everyone else, I spotted Jasper in the far corner of the room, closest to an open window.

He seemed to be having hard time breathing and I almost panicked when Alice lightly stroked my hand and told me he was ok, and that they would all explain when Edward and Carlisle came downstairs.

I reluctantly turned my head away from him and looked towards the stairs, willing Edward and Carlisle to hurry the hell up so Jasper wouldn't hyperventilate and pass out in front of me. At least Carlisle is a doctor.

Esme came from the kitchen offering me some quiche and I heard my stomach snarl. I took one and internally gasped after I had it melting in my mouth. They were so good!

"Wow Esme, these are really good! I didn't know you were such a great cook. I mean well, I didn't even really know you could cook…, I mean. Wait that didn't come out right… Can I have another?" I asked, wanting to cram something in my mouth before I could spew more dumb shit out of it.

"Sure honey, have as many as you like. We have plenty, and thank you for the compliment." She smiled, leaving me the plate as she walked to the far wall where Carlisle appeared and grabbed his hand. They looked adoringly at one another before turning their gaze to me.

By the time I had stuffed my face with three more quiches, Edward casually walked in. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a pair of khaki slacks. His hair was still in disarray, but it looked more kept than it did ten minutes ago when he had been groping me.

He looked so beautiful. Our eyes met, and it felt like I was being hypnotized. He stalked to the couch where Alice and I were sitting and took a seat next to me. He smelled better than I remembered, and I felt his cool breath flutter my hair slightly. This only fueled my desire to lean into his back and have him feel me up some more.

"We had better start this meeting before Bella's scent gets Edward going again," Rosalie said from the other couch. Emmett chuckled and said something about kids and hormones.

Edward moved closer to me and put his lips over my pulse again. Light kisses were planted on my neck before he moved to my ear and whispered lightly, "When I get you alone, I'm going to make your tight little pussy squeeze my cock so tightly until my cum is dripping out of you."

_OH. My Fucking God EDWARD._ He inhaled deeply and moved his hand further down my body towards my crotch where I was already soaked again. He was almost there too.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he and Esme walked towards the middle of the living room, taking their seats on the lounge chair nearby.

Everyone turned their attention to the head of the house. Emmett even turned off the TV. Jasper remained standing in the corner by the window, continuing to pant relentlessly.

_What is going on?_

"Bella, we've been meaning to explain what's been happening lately, but due to Edward's behavior," he looked over at Edward pointedly, "we haven't exactly had the opportunity to reach you. First and foremost, I want to tell you that we are vampires," Carlisle drawled slowly, I guess to make sure I understood everything he was saying.

My mouth dropped. _They are what? No, vampires don't exist. They're pranking me or something, I know it!_

"I am telling you the truth. Secondly, we won't harm you, but that's a different story that we'll discuss on a less important note. Right now, however, our attention is needed on the relationship between Edward and yourself."

I shifted a little and I felt Edward tense up. I rested my hand on his and glanced into his eyes. He seemed to relax a little under my touch. I redirected my attention back towards Carlisle.

"Bella, vampires aren't the monsters that you've probably grown up reading about. Well most of us are not that way, and we don't have the weaknesses to sunlight/bullets/ or stakes like popular TV has allowed humans.

We also have higher senses than other animals. We react to certain hormones that humans secrete. In your case, you are ovulating. This tells us that you are in the perfect season to conceive a child. Male vampires tend to experience a frenzy around this time of a female's cycle."

My eyebrows shot up in shock before looking over to Edward's sibling by the window.

"Is that why Jasper looks like he's having an anxiety attack?" I asked as I turned my head towards the blonde who looked like he was in pain. I heard Alice's high pitched laughter following my question. She walked over to Jasper and tried calming him down. I felt guilty. Maybe that's why he was so close to that window.

"Yes, unfortunately. We don't want you to feel like it's your fault or anything. Jasper just has a tougher time with human scents than the rest of us, but he is trying. Edward's hormones have awakened in him, and it's hard for him to control it because your blood sings to him; you are his mate. He knew that from the moment he saw you, but did not want to act on anything because he was too hungry to trust his actions.

At the time, your cycle was just beginning. He did not want to be disrespectful and tell you that your blood was appealing to him. At the same time it was also upsetting him because he was so hungry and you were so tempting being in such close proximity to him. He came back yesterday when you started ovulating. His body is telling him to claim and impregnate you. It might seem straight forward, but there are actually more emotions involved than I've let on. I wanted to give you the cliffs notes version, if you will."

Carlisle stopped with his explanation, allowing my brain to process the information he had just crammed into my brain. I took a deep breath as I looked into the faces of every single family member in the house. They were all sitting patiently, waiting to hear what I was going to say or do.

I looked to Edward and he was as still as a statue. I was afraid of what I was just told, but I didn't want to overreact. I looked back to Carlisle and told him that I was ready to hear more.

Everyone let out a breath. I didn't realize they were relying on my reaction so much. I didn't want to them to think I couldn't handle this, but I knew taking too much at one time would probably make me burst.

I was still replaying in my head the vampire part and being Edward's mate.

"Carlisle, can you please explain more? I don't want to freak out, but I want to know everything. Well at least as much as I can grasp in this short amount of time."

Edward pulled me closer to him. Everyone smirked and Alice let out a small "Oh please Edward."

Jasper jumped out of the window and I never even saw him leave.

"Perhaps we can continue our conversation after Edward has… has his way?" Carlisle asked.

_Wait what? He wants to go do this now, with his family here? I'm only seventeen and I don't want any children yet. No. I won't do it._

"Bella I know this seems rushed, but you and Edward are a part of each other. You are soul mates. The getting pregnant part might be hard to understand and allow to happen so early in your life, but you honestly have no other choice. Edward will not stop until he gets his way. We won't allow him to take advantage of you, but we won't necessarily stop him from claiming his mate. You are his and we cannot interfere with a mating unless it is dangerous for the female or an improbable time."

"Well this is definitely an improbable time! How did you all just assume I would be willing to take this without a fight? I'm not going to have sex with someone just because I have to! Hell, I'm not going to get pregnant either just because some horny vampire thinks he has some claim on my eggs. They are mine! I'm leaving."

I tried to stand, but Edward had his hand on my wrist before I could take a step away from the couch. I glared at him, forgetting all the furious feelings I was having, replacing them with confusion, embarrassment and fear. I didn't know if they were going to make me stay here, but if they did, they'll get a fight they'll never forget!

"You cannot leave Bella. We need to go upstairs so that I can explain more to you. I promise I will not touch you until you say it is okay," Edward pleaded. His eyes were still black, but they scared me more than they turned me on at the moment.

I looked to Esme and then Alice for some support.

"Bella, he isn't going to hurt you honey. We'll all be here. Just let him explain," Alice said while holding my other hand.

I was afraid to be alone with him again now that I knew what was going on and that his family was all willing to have me get pregnant right here on the spot.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Fine. You can explain, but we need to be a nice distance away from each other. Far enough that you can't smell my eggs cooking in here..."

Edward chuckled and told me that I'd have to be two cities away for him to not smell me anymore. He was too attuned to my scent.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to suggest.

Carlisle insisted that we use his office and that if I thought I was in any danger to just say 'help', and he and Rosalie would be in there faster than I could blink.

I pondered that for a moment. He assured me that the office was quite large and Edward and I would be far enough away from each other so that I would feel comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as I could be in the given situation. He assured me that Edward wouldn't touch me unless 'I asked for it'.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"Just as Edward has to control his hormones, you need to control yours. He responds more by your arousal and if he senses any of that, he will assume you like what he is doing to arouse you. That is considered consent to us."

Edwards pleading eyes were on me again and despite the temperature of his cold hand, it burned my flesh.

"Alright, I'll go. Just don't do anything to turn me on Edward and I won't have to hurt you."

Everyone laughed as Carlisle escorted us to his study on the second floor.

* * *

><p>Ok guys let me know what you thought. Next Chapter will be up hopefully before my surgery! REVEIW<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone. Sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I'm still recovering from my surgery and those damned pills make me really sleepy and nauseous. I try to only take one at night so I can sleep better, but sometimes the pain sucks, but it's gotten a lot better. Thanks to everyone who wished me well and who has been reviewing. And Thanks again to my wonderful beta NumeralNerd. You are a Godsend!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>When we approached the doors to the study, my heart skipped a beat. I was going to be alone with Edward again. Despite the reassurance I got from everyone, I was still a bit nervous to be alone with him.<p>

Carlisle opened the double doors and I was astounded at the many paintings and books all over the room. There was an ornate wood desk in the far corner on the left, and several large chairs surrounded the fire place. The room had a very cozy quality to it. With my love for books, I never wanted to leave. The paintings were breath taking.

I was almost lost in that room until I heard the doors click shut. Everything came back to me in that moment. I gulped as I watched Edward walk towards the desk, scrutinizing my gaze. He was trying to keep me at ease, and for that I was grateful.

I walked over to one of the chairs near the fire place and estimated the distance separating us. I deemed it reasonable and took a seat.

Edward took his seat right after I did, a small smile splayed on his face. It actually eased my nerves a little. I wasn't going to let him know that though; I'm way too stubborn.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked with a slight grimace in my tone. I didn't want to sound upset, just….well I didn't know exactly what I wanted to sound like, but that tone was a little harsh.

"I'm just happy you haven't run off screaming bloody murder yet. You've taken this news quite well,…considering," he quickly glanced in my direction and smirked, "this situation we've gotten ourselves into."

"You mean this major situation you've gotten us into don't you? I haven't done anything wrong. I was just minding my own business one day, falling like I usually do and tripping over my own feet, when all of a sudden this crazy teenage vampire comes out of nowhere and decides to start molesting me not only at school, but in his home! On top of that, he then has the nerve to tell me that I'm to be his mate and have his stupid vampire half breeds"

"Bella please do not over react, I'm-"

"And tells me that I have no choice! Yeah I got us into this situation. Excuse me for being so irresponsible Edward, but I didn't know I was already betrothed to some mythical creature. I'm just…ugh!" I was too disgusted and confused to continue ranting about this.

"Are you done yet?" Edward asked, still smirking. It seemed like it had grown since the last time I paid attention to him. That only increased my anger.

I just huffed at him and folded my arms. I wasn't going to be nice about this little conversation. I planned to make it as hard for him as I possibly could. If that would get me out of getting pregnant tonight, then I'll be difficult till I'm not ovulating anymore.

"What would you like for me to enlighten you on first? Why we will not hurt you? Our diet? Mating habits? Weaknesses? Strengths?"

I wanted to scream how much I didn't care, but all of those topics intrigued me. I huffed again and gruffly told him that it didn't matter. Like I said, I was going to make this hard for him.

He smiled lightly again, but that longing look was on his face again and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Well, we are not the vampires referenced in the legends that Carlisle has already talked about, but we are similar in ways. We feed on human blood. My family is different in this way because we all chose not to feed on human blood, but instead, we drink the blood of animals."

He stopped assessing my reactions. Honestly I was already grossed out by the drinking human blood thing. Now he tells me they drink animal blood.

"Why do you drink animal blood? I mean I don't want you to kill anyone obviously. I don't want to have to report you to Charlie, but isn't drinking human blood in your nature?" I asked pointedly.

"I can only speak for myself in this, but I did not like killing people either. Killing them made me feel more like a monster. I already felt I was the most disgusting thing to walk the earth, and killing people for their blood because I was hungry made me feel low.

Carlisle introduced me to this lifestyle, but when we are newborn vampires, we weren't exactly easy to deal with. Our kind's emotions and thirst is worst during the first year, and I couldn't control myself."

I didn't know what to say. He had actually killed people before. Well, doesn't being a vampire mean he's a killer anyway? Duh Bella. I guess I shouldn't judge him from his past. He didn't seem to enjoy explaining that part of his life. I didn't want him to be any more pissed off with himself with my silence because I know it was speaking volumes.

"Well, I'm glad that you've come to your senses. I would not be happy living with this knowledge that you and your family are out there killing people. It just wouldn't sit well with me." I told him with less harshness laced in my voice. I was starting to feel sorry for him, and making this difficult for him wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

He nodded curtly. There was a silence that was unsettling, and I didn't like the smile creeping on his face. Before I would allow my hormones to react, I thought of another question fast.

"Why did everyone else, well the rest of your family, decide to stop drinking human blood?"

He chuckled at my question. I think he knew what I was trying to do and I'm grateful he went ahead and answered my question.

"Alice, Emmett and Esme had somewhat of a hard time, particularly Emmett. His favorite food now is bear. Alice came to our family after many years with Jasper, but after she found out about our lifestyle, she decided to practice so she would become better at it.

Jasper was not so lucky. He was alive during the civil war and had been drinking human blood for a very long time before he met Alice. He thinks that drinking animal blood is against our nature, so it's harder for him to accept it. He really only does it to stay with Alice."

Damn Jasper's old! I didn't know I was making him that uncomfortable. I resided to stay away from him as much as I could in the future.

Edward appeared to be assessing my reactions to his explanation. My face must have betrayed my guilty feelings. Edward was right on top of it.

"I do not want you to feel responsible about the way Jasper feels when it comes to human blood. He is not used to being around humans without drinking their blood. He lived centuries thinking they were only food, nothing more or less.

He's not doing it to make you feel guilty. Trust me, if he really did not want to be around you, he would have been gone a long time ago. Jasper has his own reasons for not drinking human blood, but he still believes we are fighting our nature."

Hmm. Well that makes sense I guess.

"How come Jasper isn't the…umm should I say leader? I mean if he's so old, why is Carlisle in charge?" I hoped that my question didn't sound stupid. I was genuinely curious, but seeing that he couldn't really control himself around humans probably already answered my question.

"He isn't the oldest vampire here. Carlisle lived during the 1600's in London. He was so repulsed by what he had become and practically starved himself so he would not feed on humans. His father was an Anglican priest who hunted vampires and the night Carlisle was attacked, he ran and hid during the transformation, knowing what he would do if he saw him.

One night, he became too thirsty and a herd of deer passed him. Overcome with thirst, he attacked the herd and realized he was able to survive on animal blood. "

"Oh my God. He's really that old? He doesn't look like he's past his early twenties!" I nearly shouted. Edward chuckled and I heard another one come from downstairs. Apparently vampires had super hearing too. I felt myself blush.

"Esme does seem to have a slight problem with the female nurses at the hospital who keep batting their eyelashes whenever Carlisle is on duty," he said still smirking. "But he doesn't really mind. His heart and loyalty is to Esme, and her alone."

Carlisle has never tasted human blood. So to answer your previous question, he is for all intents and purposes, Rosalie's, Emmett's and my father. He gave us this life. Esme was also changed by him, but luckily he does not have the same fatherly feelings towards her that he does for the rest of us."

I was beginning to understand what was going on. I guess it wasn't that bad, but I was still a little upset from what I heard about Edward and me. I loved learning, so I paid attention as much as possible.

Edward went on telling me about the other special abilities some vampires have. He told me that Alice has the ability to see the future. "What is she like a psychic or something? That's funny." I laughed slightly.

Edward simply nodded and my jaw dropped. "What? She can predict the future? That is sweet!"

"Her power has its limits though, Bella. She can see what someone decides to do, but if that person changes his/her mind, then that future changes as well."

So that's why she told me I'd be more 'willing' and happy to do what…me and Edward had to do when I found out what was going on. She saw that.

"Jasper has a way of controlling emotions. If everyone in a room is hostile towards each other, he can concentrate his power on everyone, or a specific person and make them feel whatever he wants.

That was mostly his reason for adopting this lifestyle. He felt what his victims felt every time he fed on them. Going through that for centuries I'm sure was not fun."

When he met Alice, all that changed. He was starving himself similar to what Carlisle was doing, just to escape the emotions of his victims. Alice and Jasper found us shortly after and they've been with us ever since."

"I guess my current state wasn't helping him much was it?" I asked, slightly amused.

"No, not really." He smiled and those beautiful teeth had me mesmerized again. "But he's gotten a lot better. I do not blame him. You smell divine."

Dude really. I thought you were going to behave. This smiling and smirking at me thing was really getting to me. I didn't want him to know, but I'm sure he probably heard my heart beat racing like crazy. I thought of something to say quickly before things got out of hand again. Him smiling at me like that was not going to help me control myself.

"So, what about Carlisle and Esme? Do they have any powers?" I practically stumbled on my words, but at least they came out comprehensibly.

He was still smiling. I figured he knew what he was doing and was trying to make me crack. I studied his face some more and almost died when he licked his lips. It wasn't necessarily a sexy gesture, but it had me thinking of very interesting things he could be doing with my lips.

His eyes turned black again and he inhaled deeply. He seemed a little confused and that made me smile back. My arousal I guessed wasn't as potent as it was earlier. I was controlling my emotions as much as I could. He was so damned beautiful and sexy and mouth watering and..._oh shit_!

I cleared my throat and tried to straighten myself out a bit.

I'm not going to budge you perv!

"Emmett is the strongest vampire I've ever encountered. Carlisle thinks so as well. Carlisle himself however, is compassionate. Esme is very loving and motherly, while Rosalie is very good at mechanics."

I sat up straight wondering why he hadn't told me anything about himself. Well he wasn't getting off that easily.

"I think you're forgetting someone Edward," I said slightly irritated.

He smiled some more. "Have I?"

"I think you just like listening to me talk don't you?"

"Maybe I do, but can you blame me? You have a very beautiful voice Bella. I can't wait to hear you scream my name in ecstasy."

I chocked. That fucker knew what her was doing. I wasn't upset with him, but he wasn't playing fair. As long as he stayed behind that desk, I'll feel safe...

He was laughing more whole heart-idly and told me to continue with my questions. I felt like slapping him, but his laugh was so unexpected and the sound intriguing enough that I was almost stunned into silence. I recovered quickly and went on with my questions. I wanted to hear him laugh again, but not at me.

"Well do you have any other special abilities? Are you super strong or can you run really fast or whatever?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward's eyes locked with mine. "I can read minds, but for some reason I cannot read yours …and I'm the fastest runner in the family, Jasper being a close second."

"Wow. How …wait. What? Is something wrong with me? Why can't you hear my thoughts?" I was rambling. I really liked it very much that he couldn't read my mind, but I still felt weird knowing he couldn't.

He slowly stood and walked towards me with his hands out in front of him. I guess he was letting me know he meant no harm and he would cooperate if I told him to stop. I allowed him to come closer and he took me into a deep hug.

I felt comforted by him, but my mind was still reeling after everything I was told.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect. It is hard for me because I cannot see your thoughts and I never know what you are going to do or say. It's actually pretty crippling," he said while comforting me.

I winced. I didn't want to cause him pain or aggravation. I always knew something was wrong with me.

He loosened his grip on me and took my face in both his hands. Our eyes locked again and I felt myself on the verge of tears. I didn't know why I was being so emotional, but I didn't like crippling him.

"Not being able to read your mind also makes you more desirable. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you Bella. I don't have only sexual feelings for you. You are my life now Bella. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

Edward's reassurance was almost overwhelming. I felt safe in his arms at that moment and didn't want it to end. I was sure I felt something for him to, but I wasn't sure what that feeling was.

"You don't have to say anything now Bella. You'll come around soon," he chuckled while placing my head on his chest. Oh, I almost forgot.

"Edward, what happens if you guys go in the sun? I mean since you don't burn I guess, what does happen?"

He seemed to contemplate something before looking down at me. "Let me show you"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo. This chapter was a little hard to write because I needed to put some history and explanations in there, but I'm glad it's over with...Well almost. I know it was a little short and I'm sorry. I didn't have the concentration I usually do. Next chapter will be better and we'll start getting into the good stuff soon.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Guys here is Chapter 7. I know I told yall it would be up sooner, but sorry about that. School starts on the 22nd and I need to make sure I have everything in order...plus my ghetto school takes for everyone allowing us to pay fees so yeah... I can't wait to graduate! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. Ya'll really don't know how much I appreciate the critisicm. And also to the wonderful and talented NumeralNerd for her beta skills. You guys should really check out her story if you are fans of Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own these characters. I just like playing with them...muahahaha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Mmm Bella, you feel so fucking good against me," Edward growled. He was lying on top of me. I felt everything! His lips were on my neck leaving cold hot traces as he moved around my pulse point. His hands were in my hair pushing me into his embrace even more. I was biting my lip until it almost bled when Edward pushed his erection into me more, expressing his need.

I moaned against him, "Oh Edward." I was in ecstasy. His hands were all over my body. It felt as if he didn't know where to start or stop. I was wearing one of my night gowns that came mid way to my thigh. My legs were spread for him and I could feel his erection on my stomach. He was so close I even felt it pulsing.

When he took my lips in his, I could hardly breathe. Kissing him tasted great and I never wanted to stop. He didn't have to, which made it more difficult for me to hold my breath for a long time, especially with me panting this way.

He lifted my night gown as his right hand rubbed its way up my thigh. His cold hand restricted my attempts to catch my breath, but I didn't want him to stop. Every touch from him gave me chills, but in a good way. The kind of chills that made your body vibrate against your will. Not from the cold, but bliss.

I don't know what had gotten into him, nor me for that matter. Edward had been so careful about making me uncomfortable lately and he didn't want to force me into anything.

I'd been keeping him away from me for so long, but we both have been wanting this…needing this for a long time now and it's actually about to happen.

Edward's growls were increasing and I could feel the tension in his biceps. They clenched every time I squeezed them while he was working me with only his lips on my neck and his hands over my breasts.

_Wait, when did they get up there?_ I didn't realize how fast we were moving, but it didn't bother me. I wanted this. I wanted him on me, kissing me, massaging me, stroking me …inside me.

Those thoughts aroused me even more and Edward stopped what he was doing. His movements were so still that he looked statuesque on top of me.

I tore my eyes from his impressive torso, but was also trying to remember when his shirt had come off. I felt no weight on top of me. He was hovering over me and I almost felt heat radiating off of him. His face was so still and tense that I thought I'd done something wrong.

When our eyes met, my heart skipped two beats. His pupils weren't only black this time; both of his eyes were completely dark and staring deeply into mine. He didn't blink. He didn't breathe. He didn't move. It felt like he was looking into my soul.

The only emotion I saw in those eyes was pure, undiluted, hot lust.

I stopped breathing, but before I could do anything else, my panties were gone and Edward had me turned on all fours. I bit my lip when I felt him near my entrance.

We were both completely naked and he was on top of me again, but from behind. I felt his hands snake up towards my breasts again and his lips on the back of my neck.

My breathing at that time had become so erratic and my heart beat was out of control. I felt his tongue graze over my pulse again while he kept grinding into me. I was happy his hands were on my chest keeping me close to him because I had no more strength to keep myself up. Not while he was turning me on like this.

Edward was breathing into my ear and I felt his erection graze my back and then my thighs. He groaned every time he got closer to my heat and I felt like I was in heaven. All I could hear was our fast breathing, lingering moans and growls coming from within us.

"Bella tell me you want me, tell me you want me inside you now." Edward demanded. Just hearing my name come from his mouth made me drip with pleasure and he hissed. He was so close to my entrance that he must've felt it.

"I want you Edward. Take me! I love you!"

He positioned me so that I was back on all fours and he told me it was going to hurt on the first thrust. I didn't care. I just wanted him inside me.

"I love you Bella," he said with no more lust hidden in his voice. All I heard was love.

I wanted to turn around and tell him how much I loved him, but then he thrust into me so fast that I all but screamed at the top of my lungs. It was completely unexpected, but I was glad he didn't alert me to when it would happen. I probably would've have been more tense and he would've hurt much more than I wanted.

Edward kept still while his impressive member was inside me, waiting for me to adjust. He started moving after about a minute and we both moaned together from the friction. The pain starting to dull and I felt nothing but pleasure after a while. I wanted him to go deeper and to be closer. No matter how much of him was over me, I never felt like it was enough.

"Bella," I heard my name.

"Yes Edward, I'm right here. Keep going." I didn't want him to stop. Whatever it was, it could wait. I wanted to have this moment with him and keep it forever.

"Bella, please wake up," the voice pleaded. It sounded so much like Edward, but why would he be asking me to wake up. I'm right here getting fucked from behind you dodo bird,….by you!

Suddenly Edward's pace became faster and I felt my release coming. "Yes, Edward mmm ." I felt it coming. If he just keeps on pounding into me like that and biting my ear I'll be there. I'll spill all over him.

"Bella!"

"Oh God, Oh God Edward I'm coming, I'm coming." I couldn't make a sound, riding out my orgasm and I felt his cool cum jet inside after three more thrusts.

"Fuck Bella, please wake up or I will take you here right now!"

I opened my eyes. All I saw was the ceiling…in my room. _How did I get here? Where was Edward?_

I was sweating profusely and still trying to catch my breath, I sat up searching my dark room for Edward. The window was wide open and I could tell there was a strong wind, but I couldn't feel any of it. I felt so hot, wet and dirty.

I looked to my right and there he was; hunger and lust in his eyes. He was holding on to my desk very tightly and I could tell he was on the brink of his control.

I could tell he wasn't breathing. His muscles were practically bulging from his neck and forearms because of how hard he was holding on to my desk. I heard a crack.

The part of my desk he was holding on to crumbled on the floor, and without anything to hold on to, Edward pushed his back into my wall. It seemed he was trying to get as far away from me as possible. The gesture almost hurt my feelings, but embarrassment quickly took over. I just had a sex dream about Edward. Oh my God! It felt so real.

I maneuvered my legs a little and felt dampness between them. Oh shit! If I had any question as to why Edward was behaving this way, my damp thighs and underwear cleared all of those questions for me.

I was sober now, coming down from my orgasmic high and started to think clearly. I stood up as fast as I could now feeling uncomfortable in my wet clothes and ripped the sheets off the bed. I was going to wash them while I took a long cold shower. Edward didn't need anything else tempting him while I was away.

As I gathered the sheets, I chanced a glance towards Edward near the far side of my room. He was still glued to the wall and I almost felt guilty, but I wanted to laugh too. He had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sure it was very hard on you to keep your distance." I apologized.

Jaw clenched, he gave me a stiff nod, but didn't speak. I figured he didn't want to risk breathing and losing the only bit of control he had left. I decided to quickly leave the room so that my scent would stop invading his nose and activating his …urges.

"I really appreciate you not taking advantage of the situation though. Thank you for being a gentleman."

His features softened slightly. He smirked a little and I knew that was my cue to leave the room.

…...

After I had gotten out of the shower, I quietly tiptoed back to my room. Opening the door, I looked to the wall where Edward had been plastered, only seeing it was void of any human form.

I almost sulked until I looked to my bed and there he was. He was sitting on the edge waiting for me I guess. To my delight, my bed was made and he had the covers already pulled back for me.

I walked towards him slowly, my feelings of embarrassment resurfacing. I'd almost forgotten what happened earlier.

"Bella," he said. His voice was so low and it almost sounded the way it did in my dream. I almost moaned at that, but I kept myself under control. I don't need to go into another horny fit again.

"I apologize for awaking you earlier and for my behavior. I just could not continue to keep myself under control with you sleeping. I did not want to take you that way. I want this to be consensual, even though it does not always work that way with vampires. Mostly the male just takes the female of his choosing and it is not her choice to ...disobey or object. But I want more for us, and I did not want to push you into this anymore than I already have."

I couldn't speak for a short while. I understood where he was coming from and I was very grateful that he hadn't basically raped me in my sleep. On the other hand, it would've been a nice surprise though.

_No Bella! Remember you need to be sober when losing your virginity_.

A silence stretched out between us. Edward made to break it, obviously wanting to say something else, but I rushed my words out before he could, "No Edward. It's ok. I know you were trying your best. I vaguely heard you in my …dream, but I'm very happy you woke me up. I know that my…uh…scent must've distracted you quite a bit and I'm sorry for that."

"Do not be sorry Bella. I am quite ecstatic you dream about me. I find myself listening to you talk in your sleep most nights. It's very entertaining." He smiled lightly and looked to me, searching my facial expressions.

My cheeks immediately heated from my blush. I couldn't believe he listened to me talk in my sleep. I never knew I talked in my sleep, but still. It felt like he was invading my privacy.

"Well, what do I usually …you know…say in my nightly ramblings? Am I telling you to mind your own business?"

"You mostly say my name and random other things. But tonight was immensely different. You said more than my name obviously. You taunted me with your body, your scent and your words. I was lying on the bed beside you when I first caught the scent. I found it amusing at first, but then you started moaning.

The scent became stronger and I had to retreat. Having you so close to me but so far was torture. I knew waking you was the only way to go, however I did not want you to wake up," he paused and glared into my eyes more intently, "in a compromised position. I am glad you came to when you did. One more minute and we were going to have to explain to Charlie why the head board was broken."

I felt my stomach muscles tighten at his last statement. He always turned me on with his words alone, how was I going to survive the real thing? He stopped breathing and again and groaned. I wanted to slap myself for not being able to control my emotions.

"Sorry. You have to watch what you say around the hormonal teenager man. Your presence doesn't necessarily help though. You're walking sex!"

He chuckled after taking a deep breath and groaning slightly. It was very low and I'm sure he thought I didn't hear it, but I did. I felt it too. Standing there in front of him felt a little awkward, but watching him watch me was entertaining me.

I decided to climb into bed and get some sleep before it was time to go to school. Going to school really wasn't on my favorite to do list, but I gotta get an education right? It felt like more than one day had passed, but I'm glad it was Friday.

I looked over to my alarm clock and it read 3:24 am. "Ugh, it's so late. I need to get some sleep." I groaned. I felt as if I would miss something and was really reluctant to close my eyes. I didn't want to close my eyes and have Edward disappear; neither did I want to have another wet dream. I was afraid he wouldn't be so 'gentlemanly' the next time.

"It's alright Bella. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait for you to awaken before I leave in the morning," he reassured me. I let out a breath and he chuckled again. Laughing at me was not very nice. I can't help it if your leaving me puts me on edge you jerk.

I went to smack him, but hurt my hand in the process. "Ouch!"

He stiffened and immediately took my hand in his. My fingers were pressed to his cold lips before I could protest. While he kissed my hand, he looked me in the eyes. "I am so sorry Bella. I did not mean to hurt you."

I bit my lip. Why was he apologizing when I was the one abusing him? "Edward, it's ok. I was the one who hit you. Don't be silly." My breath hitched in my throat when he started kissing my hands more. He kept going until he reached my shoulder. When he was an inch from my lips, I took in his scent. I wanted to swim in his smell.

"Don't move," he demanded. I became as still as I could. Edward was so close that his breath was blowing my bangs that lay in front of my eyes. Both his hands were on either side of me and we were half sitting and half lying on my bed. I forgot about that. I felt trapped between my headboard and his delectable frame. I would bet any money that if I tried to escape, I'd have a better chance clawing my way up the headboard.

He moved closer to me and when our lips met, there was almost a spark of electricity. We both exhaled deeply and I almost drowned in the smell of his breath. The coolness was invigorating and the smell intoxicating. I wanted to plunge deeper into his mouth. I wanted to taste him.

In a split second, his hands were on my face pulling me into him more. His tongue was trying break its way into my mouth and I obliged happily. When our tongues met, I melted into his cool mouth. He tasted so sweet and nutty.

He groaned into my mouth and sucked on my tongue. It felt like he was milking me for more. I bit down on his lip gently and he pulled back. We were both out of breath by then and I felt him shaking. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I've wanted to do that all day. The lust was in the way and I wanted to show you that I felt more for you than your body alone."

"Thank you," I said on a breath I didn't think I had. We both laughed and he tilted his head towards my pillow. I turned around to see what he meant. When I faced him again he was smirking that damn smirk again.

"Stop it Edward!" I reprimanded. "I need to get some sleep. We all aren't as blessed as vampires you know. I can't stay up all night and function in the morning. I'll be tripping over leaves and pennies if I don't get rest."

"I was only suggesting the same thing Bella. I can tell you are tired. I want you to be well rested for tomorrow. Alice has quite an eventful weekend planned for you and I'm not really sure when you'll be able to sleep again."

I lay down, thinking about what she'd have planned for me. Shopping wasn't my favorite thing to do. I'd just pick out a few long sleeved button downed shirts and some jeans. That trying on things in the dressing room crap never appealed to me.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked; feeling a little more than pathetic asking. I yawned and he ran his hand through my damp hair.

"I will stay with you until your alarm sounds. I will go to my house to retrieve my car and we'll ride to school together. I am sure you'll be looking forward to that."

I barely understood what he was saying because I drifted off into the world where I'd never have to see Edward leave. the last thing I remember was Edward's cold arms wrapped around me. His body was so hard, but it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. He started humming a low tune; sort of like a lullaby. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ya'll. Sorry it took me a while to update. I was having some troubles with this chapter, but all is good now thanks again to my wonderful beta NumeralNerd. <strong>

**Reveiw please. Tell me what you think.**

**P.S. **

**School starts soon for me here in Louisiana and my work load is about to be huge, but I promise that this story will not be forgotten about. I love this story and I don't want to let my readers down. We have a long way to go guys! Wish me luck**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. Nursing School is kicking my butt already. I can't wait to get out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to those who didn't. I love my readers regardless. I hope yall like this chapter. It's my longest yet. **

**Thank You again to my wonderful beta NumeralNerd!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I awoke with a start. My stupid alarm almost gave me a heart attack.

"Ugh, I do not want to go to school today," I whined. Being with Edward and his family yesterday seemed like forever. I never wanted to leave that house; it was all so magical.

Now I have my answers to my questions about them; their weird behavior, strange eyes, and their beautiful features. They are the most beautiful people I've ever seen. It didn't seem fair for human beings to look that gorgeous and I don't know if it made me feel better or worse that I now knew their excuse.

"Why am I doing all this thinking so early in the morning? It's unnatural."

Moving to the side of my bed, I looked over to the spot on the wall where Edward was posted to last night. I smirked when I thought about the reason he was pushing himself so far into it.

Squinting a little more as I looked at the wall closer, I could tell there were marks in the wall paper. It looked like it had been clawed. Could I have affected him that much?

I stood up and bumped my toe on the bed rail. "Fuck me!" I almost yelled, but I caught myself. I bit my tongue and waited for the throbbing pain to start. That evil thing must've moved because I could've sworn my poor pinky toe was nowhere near it. I brushed it off as another unexplained circumstance of Bella hurting herself. Well, I tried to brush it off, until I realized I almost peed my pants from the pain.

My poor toe throbbed the whole way while I stumbled through the hallway.

The bathroom door was closed and I guessed Charlie was still home. "Great, just effing great." I really needed to pee and the sound of shower water coming from the bathroom wasn't helping.

Quickly, I ran back into my room, trying desperately not to stand too heavily on my newly bruised toe. I decided to look for my school clothes and get dressed until Charlie came out to share the only facility in the house that would allow me to relieve myself.

After I was dressed, I paced in front of the bathroom door for awhile. I was about to start banging when Charlie suddenly opened the door. He only had a towel wrapped around his bottom and I almost forgot I had to pee. Grossed out, I dry heaved while running into the bathroom.

Charlie's face looked just as sympathetic as mine was horrified. "Sorry Bells. Didn't know you were waiting for me to get out. I thought you were still asleep."

I was still panting and trying not to throw up at the sight I had seen. How in the hell was Renee ever….ugh! "It's okay Char, I mean Dad. I'm okay. Maybe a little traumatized, but I'm okay. I'll see you downstairs."

His heavy feet left the door and I was alone in the bathroom staring at my face in the mirror that hung over the sink. I looked awful. Had I been wrestling in my sleep? The pain in my toe increased slightly and the urge to pee kept knocking at my front door. I was still upset at abusing myself and being flashed by my father. "Stupid bed rails, stupid Charlie hogging the bathroom, stupid world." I wouldn't put it behind me.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. He was eating a bowl of cereal and I decided to do the same. My mind wasn't really on cooking anything and eating cereal seemed not to waste many brain cells.<p>

I sat at the table, but never raised my eyes to meet Charlie's. Shock was still very present in my mind after what I had seen earlier. Something to suck the image out of my head would've been nice.

Suddenly, Charlie stood up from the table and walked over to the sink with his empty bowl. He was wearing his uniform and a look on his face like he wanted to say something. I decided to break the ice and speak up. What's the worst that could happen?

"Spit it out dad. What's going on? Why are you wearing such a serious expression?"

He studied my face for a few seconds before he answered. "Edward Cullen is outside." He paused before adding "Why is that?" in a more serious tone, contradicting the less aggressive look on his face. Maybe he was trying to control his temper.

Oh shit! I'd forgotten Edward was coming to pick me up for school today. How could I forget?

I quickly ran over to the window and there he was. He was standing in front of that beautiful car. I couldn't wait to sit in it, just to be near Edward. My eyes immediately went to his face and we just stood there staring at each other for a minute. He smirked and I felt my blood boil.

"Bella! What is going on? Why is Edward Cullen here?" Charlie asked again with more tension in his voice.

I snapped out of my stupor and did my best to answer him. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell him the whole truth either. Telling him what Edward and his family were was out of the question. I was never a good liar, so I knew this would be interesting.

"He's here to pick me up dad. He's giving me a ride to school," I answered timidly.

"Why? Is there anything wrong with your truck? Do you need me to take a look at it?"

"No, there isn't anything wrong with my truck. I'm just riding to school with Edward today that's all." I tried to brush it off and make this situation seem like it wasn't a big deal. I didn't think it was, but if Charlie knew, really knew about Edward, I'm pretty sure he'd grow a tumor or something.

Charlie's ears turned red. Not able to tell if he was angry or not, I felt uncomfortable and started to walk towards the front door.

"I'll be fine dad. I'm only going to school," I tried to reassure him. "Edward isn't going to bite." I inhaled deeply at the last thing I said. He could bite me, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. Aww man this is going to wrack my brains.

Turning slightly, Charlie looked me in the eyes. "I heard you left school early yesterday with Edward Cullen. What was that all about?"

"Ohh umm, well I wasn't feeling very well, and umm Edward took me home." I stumbled over my words praying he'd believed me.

"But you didn't come home until later last night? Where did you go right after school?"

"Well I didn't really want to be alone, so I asked Edward if it would be okay if he stayed with me. He told me that it would be fine, but he had to go and pick up some things at his house before we came here, so we stopped and chilled out at his house for awhile.

Alice, his sister, had come home and we started talking. I didn't realize how late it was until Esme offered for Edward to drive me home."

He stood there assessing and digesting what I'd just said. He was about to speak, but I rushed out of the kitchen before he could. "I have to go dad, but I'll see you later. I don't want to be late for school."

I rushed out of the door and towards Edward. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of happiness, joy and amusement. I wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, but I was rushing to get in the car before Charlie ran outside.

"He thinks I'm going to abduct you are something. He might call the school to be sure we made it there."

Edward's voice was like velvet. He wasn't away from me that long, but hearing his voice again made me realize how much I really did miss him. I couldn't put my finger on why, but he kept smiling at me and thinking flew out the window then.

When I sat in the passenger seat, a familiar tune was playing lowly on Edward's radio. He closed my door and started towards the driver's seat. I couldn't put my finger on the playing song, but then again, paying attention to anything else was hard to do when Edward was around.

He buckled his seat belt, pulled the gear in drive, and pulled out of my drive way so smoothly. He did it in such a graceful, fluid manner, I wanted to see what else he could do while driving.

My eyes went straight for his hands; they were so long and elegant. His nails looked expertly manicured and there were no wrinkles. His fingers gripped the stick shift effortlessly as he shifted the cars gears.

My eyes kept venturing further up his body; they needed more. His dark blue buttoned down shirt clung to him in the right places around his long arms. Being turned into a vampire as a teenager must've blowed. I could still picture him growing a little buffer than what he was right now, but I knew there were lean, strong, and chiseled muscles under that shirt. I knew that from personal experience when Mr. Hormonal decided to strip naked in his family's piano room.

In that moment, I couldn't think of anything else but that day. How his eyes kept roaming over my body and the way his hands were out in front of him ready to pounce. His breathing was so erratic and his eyes were so dark and full of lust.

Then I thought of his very prominent erection. It stood up at attention and I couldn't keep my eyes off it. I wondered if it would even fit…

"Bella, you are driving me crazy over here. We haven't been in the car ten minutes and you are already impregnating the car with your arousal. I am sure you'd rather attend school today then have me fuck you in the woods or on the side of the road somewhere," Edward growled. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel and stick shift so tightly; I could've sworn his fingers turned even more white.

My body quivered at his words. If he didn't want me to react to these things, then maybe he shouldn't speak that way. It's not exactly helpful. "Sorry Edward. I couldn't help myself. You're just so hot," I said with sarcasm clearly leaking out of my tone. Trying to hide my embarrassment is what I intended to do, but I'm sure he wasn't convinced.

"Hm." Was the only answer I got from him as we pulled into the school parking lot.

Looking around at all the different faces sobered me up a little from Edward's …charms. I'd forgotten about not exactly being fond of attention and being in this predicament with Edward will sure turn heads and open mouths.

The head I feared turning the most was Mike's. No kind of attention from him was welcome, especially after the other day when I'd unceremoniously fallen in his lap. Honestly, how the hell did that really happen?

The mouths I didn't exactly fear. There was more of a loathing and foreboding feeling when it came to Lauren and Jessica.

On second thought, only Jessica. She's the ring leader of her little gossiping click. I had a feeling that by the end of the day, I was going to have a strong urge to cut out her tongue…that is if I didn't actually do it.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Bella? Are you feeling ok?" Edward asked. I could still see the darkness in his eyes trying to fight the power of Edward's control and the gold tint they usually took. Under the desire in his eyes, there was deep concern in his voice.

"I hadn't thought of this. Arriving with you today is going to cause lots of people to pay attention to me. I won't be able to concentrate on anything involving school with them all snickering and whispering around me," I groaned. "This is not going to be a fun day."

"Yeah, I understand exactly what you mean. That Newton kid is making my venom boil with his abrasiveness. He will be lucky to have his legs if I get through the whole day with his silent, but very verbal and annoying thoughts."

I grunted at the oxymoron.

We got of the car, and I swear every face in the lot was staring at us with chins touching ground. They were shocked, I assume, and I didn't blame them. I have no idea why Edward wanted to have me as his mate, but I'd take all the perks of the relationship. The nice family, money, cars, luxury, you know the whole sha-bang. But this attention, I cannot take.

Over on the other side of the car, Edward growled lowly. His eyes darted straight over to Tyler Crowley's van. Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren were all huddled around the vehicle. I guessed they were all copying each other's homework. Mike looked completely white for a moment and then his face became so red I thought someone had turned the heat up inside of him.

His eyes kept dancing from my face to Edwards, but every time they landed on me, his expressions told me he felt betrayed. It was absurd because I never in a million years would've gone out with Mike. I felt slightly guilty, but I didn't know why.

Searching for somewhere else to look, my gaze unfortunately landed on Jessica and Lauren. Jessica was wearing a very short skirt with hot pink tights and a shirt that showed her mid drift and cleavage. It wasn't exactly hot or cold outside, but I wanted her boobs to freeze and fall off or something. She kept gawking at Edward and eyeing me suspiciously. Disappointment was clearly etched into her face, but when she saw the way Mike was still looking at me, longing for me, she glared my way.

I quickly averted my eyes to the school building so I wouldn't fall. Edward had been holding my hand the whole time the glares and stares were going on as we walked to the front door of the school. His face held no expression, but I could see in his eyes that the darkness had come back. No one else was close enough to see it and it was cloudy out.

"Today is going to be the day Mike Newton gets his dick shoved in his ass if he doesn't keep away from you. I am clearly displaying to every male in this school that you are mine, but he thinks he can still challenge me for your affections," he paused and looked me in the eye, "Among other things."

It took me awhile to grasp what he meant. Mike Newton would never win my affections, especially not after the way he acted yesterday. I wanted to kick his teeth in. How dare he think that I would ever have sex with him? God the thought grossed me out beyond words. I'd rather have cancer. Yes, it is that serious.

"Edward, you know that I am yours and so does your family. I am yours. Mike Newton will never have my love. It all belongs to you." I thought I sounded a little cheesy, but then Edward hugged me closer to his body and kissed the top of my head. It was short and sweet. I heard some of the girls sigh, while others gasped. The boys, I guess, were still in shock that Edward had finally chosen someone to date. Most of them, I realized, were the ones who had tried to hit on me when I had only been in school for a couple of days. They didn't like Edward being close to me, or maybe it was the natural thing humans were supposed to feel in the presence of a vampire.

Edward had explained to me that human males have another sense in them that tells them that a vampire had chosen a human woman as his ;mate that their bodies can sort of feel vibrations from my body responding to his. There is also a scent that comes from me. It's like something triggered in me and my hormones are on the fritz. Only males who have had hopes in making me theirs felt this threat. I did not like the number of teenage boys that kept this hostile look on their faces every time they passed us. It creeped me out that I didn't know, nor have I ever so much as glanced at half of the boys who behaved this way.

Being close to Edward made me feel safe, but being in classes without him or any of his family members put me on edge. I was going to be in English first period with Mike and I knew that, without any doubt in my mind, that Jessica would annoy me to no end in Trigonometry. After the way I saw how Mike had glared at me in the parking lot, it was he who I feared encountering more than Jessica. Maybe we'll have a really big assignment to do in class or something and he won't be able to bug me. Maybe.

Before we parted to our respective classrooms, Edward pulled me in a tight embrace. He kissed me passionately and I felt like I was being drugged. The smell of his breath was so intoxicating I didn't want to breathe believing my own breath would taint it. The whole world disappeared and all I could think about was Edward.

I heard and felt him growl from his chest. We were so close that I felt something hard against my lower abdomen. His hands were all over me, but it felt like we were still so far away from each other. I wanted him nearer. I needed him to assure me that he is mine and I am his. I needed to feel this, not hear it in words.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke me out of my haze. "Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. Maybe you two would like to do that some other time in private. This is a school, and classes are starting. Please clear the hallway."

"I apologize, Mr. Greene. Bella is quite tempting and I couldn't see her go to class for so long without showing her my feelings first. I didn't mean for our moment to become a scene," Edward apologized. He sounded so civil, but there was a hint of mischief in his voice also. He knew what he was doing. _Smug bastard._

Mr. Greene yelled to everyone in the hall to get to class before we'd all be in detention together. I still couldn't say anything; I was still high. Edward walked me to the door of my classroom. He took my hand and pulled it to his lips, while slightly bending to my height, and kissed it. "I love you."

His words rang in my head and played over and over again about twenty times. "I love you too Edward." I stumbled all over my words, embarrassed, infatuated, love struck, and shy all at the same time.

Edward smirked and walked off towards his class. He made it just in time for the bell.

I found my seat in a drunken stupor, while miraculously not falling over my own feet. Mr. Mason stood at the front of the class writing our assignment on the board, but paying attention to what he was writing or saying was in the back of my head. All I could think about was Edward. He had been pretty blunt today about us being together. Obviously he didn't want anyone else trying to lay claim to me.

"Psst, hey Bella." I looked to my right and Mike trying to pass me a note. Oh no, not you too. Can't I come to school for school instead of defending myself or my personal life? This blows. I tried to ignore him, but he kept whispering my name. I didn't feel like getting in trouble today with Mr. Mason. It was only the first class of the day for crying out loud.

I yanked the note out of Mike's hand. He seemed pleased, but I could still feel some hostility from him. I opened the note, trying to keep it quiet because I was on the front row, but Mr. Mason's head was still facing the board.

'_So now you're going out with Cullen? I thought we were gonna, well you know hook up or something. What happened? I thought we were getting along well and I thought you liked me.'_

What! I couldn't believe he had the audacity to say this to me. How dare he think I would want to go out with him after the way he behaved yesterday. Maybe his brain really was twisted.

I took my pen and wrote down my reply as fast as I could, not caring if my handwriting looked like chicken scratch. He didn't deserve me taking my time to write back to his disgusting words.

'_I never agreed to go out with you Mike. I don't know what you mean by hook up, but I can tell you that whatever meaning is going through your mine, you won't be hooking up with me. Not now, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I despise you. How dare you assume I ever liked you. I tolerated you. You are not my type, but you don't understand my nice way of telling you to back off, so maybe I'll go ahead and tell you the way I've really wanted to. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!_

_You dared to keep me in your lap after I tripped, and grinding into my backside was classic. No one has ever disgusted me the way you have and it pisses me off that you disrespected me that way. And for your information, if you are too daft to see that Edward and I are clearly an item, then I suggest you stay in school for a little while longer after the rest of us graduate. _

_Everyone else has learned this type of body language already Mike. I suggest you catch up instead of trying to bed the first piece of new ass you see. Go get Jessica to give you a blow job or something. You both are already ruining my day. I haven't even come 5 feet in her direction yet. Leave me alone Mike. I won't say it again.'_

I balled up the letter and threw it at Mike. Even leaning towards him after that was too much for me. I was fuming. I wanted to spit in his face and chop off his balls. _How dare he! How fucking dare he!_

I looked down to my book and notebook, ready to take notes, read or something. I wanted to make myself productive so class would end sooner. Being in here with Mike was already exhausting and I had 7 hours to go. I heard him ball the letter up again. He thought to write another note, but the look on my face made him change his mind. He kept trying to get a reaction out of me, but I was closed to him. I never saw Mike Newton the same anymore. I believed that he could've been a good friend, but I didn't want him anymore than wanting a yeast infection.

The bell rang and I hauled ass out of there before Mike could walk up to me and initiate a conversation. It would've been more like an argument on my side and I already had enough attention for today. Sadly that wasn't all the attention I would get.

My eyes searched for Edward in the hallway, but I couldn't find him, rather, I spotted Alice close to my classroom. She had a glazed over look on her face. I knew she was seeing the future. No one else paid her any mind; she was just weird, pretty Alice Cullen to them. If they only knew. " Alice, what's going on? What did you see?" I asked when she was back to earth.

"Oh God Bella. It was horrible. He changed his mind at the last minute, but. ..I don't know. It would've been terrible. We could've been exposed."

My heart almost stopped. "What? Wait, how Alice? What happened?"

"I can't tell you now. It's all changed, but we were lucky. Edward's outside calming down right now. He needed to go before…well,"

I couldn't breathe. What happened in the last hour that caused him to run and Alice to panic like that? Jasper was at my side trying to keep me calm. I felt like I was hyperventilating. "Bella, it's okay. We're okay now. Edward is on his way back to the building, but he will get here when it's time for the next class to start. We'll have to talk at lunch," Alice explained, trying to calm me down and reassure me that everything was okay.

I didn't want to leave her. Hell, I didn't want to leave Jasper. They were the closest thing I had to Edward at that moment and I felt safe with them, despite what just occurred with Alice's vision. I was still confused. "But this is going to drive me crazy in trig if I don't know what's going on," I whined.

"I know Bella, but the bell is going to ring soon. I'll fill everyone in at lunch."

I reluctantly walked to trig while watching Alice and Jasper separate and walk to their own classes. As I took my seat, I realized how sober I'd become from this morning with Edward. Everyone was looking at me, whispering and gawking. I wanted a fly to land on each of their tongues. Cutting them all out was out of the question, unless I could do it super fast_. Oh what I would give to be a vampire in this moment_.

Jessica and Lauren walked in a few seconds after I did. I hurried to my seat not making eye contact with either. I'd already had to deal with the meat head. The groupies were nothing, but it was still enough to unravel me a little.

Jessica grinned an evil little grin before she really fucked it all up and spoke. "Oh there she is. You little whore. How did you get Edward Cullen to date you?" She asked in the most revolting voice I've ever heard come from her mouth. The room became silent and every eye was fixated on Jessica and I. Lauren had gone to her desk, but she was more than happy to watch the show that her friend was putting on. It looked like she knew something I didn't.

"Excuse me," I said. She must've really lost her mind.

"You heard me, whore. How is it that every girl in this school has tried to get Edward's attention, but simple little Bella Swan got it and we didn't? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jessica and I'm pretty sure my personal life was never open to you or anyone else as a matter of fact. I suggest you go pick a fight with someone else. I don't have time to play games with you today. This is school, and I want to learn, so go stick your nose in someone else's business." I was getting very perturbed at this.

"Come on Bella, you can tell us. We all want to know. Did you two have sex? Did you give him a blow job? Oh, did you let him…in the back door?"

"Ugh. You are disgusting. Not every girl needs to use those means of getting a guy. Even if I had done all that, I would never blabber it around the whole school, least of all to you. How dare you accuse me of such filth. I detect a hint of jealousy behind all this Jessica. What is it you want?"

She walked up to me and I stood up. We were in each other's faces by then. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. "Jealous of you? Why would I be Jealous of you Bella? You are no one." She repulsed me with her presence. I needed to end this conversation. Where the hell was the teacher?

"Bella Swan, Chief Swan's gangly, awkward and ugly daughter. I have no reason to be jealous of you. You don't shop, you need a manicure badly, you don't wear makeup and you do your own hair. What kind of girl are you?"

She was really trying to insult me, but it wasn't working. I knew what her problem was and I was going to make it known to everyone in this class. By the end of the day everyone would know what happened in here. I was being stared and gawked already anyway, I might as well give them something to look at and gossip about.

"You are jealous because I have Edward. It's obvious, Jessica, that you tried for his affections, but he was smart to stay away from you. You are one of those girls who go around the school giving up all the goods to guys before you even know their middle names. You tried to move too fast with Edward and he wasn't, isn't that type of guy. No matter what you did, no matter what trick in the book you tried to pull off, it never worked. No one ignores Jessica Stanley right?

You are upset because he decided to go with someone who respects herself and doesn't go around with these thoughts in her head that she's better than everyone else. Edward simply didn't want trash. Now go away, you're polluting my work area. And for your information, I am not a whore. Go look in the mirror. Don't you ever come in my face again with that bullshit or I promise that your parents will have to pay for more than a second nose job when I'm through with you. Go pick up Mike's lip off the floor why don't you. I'm sure he'll give you some much needed attention. He's pissing me off. I'm surprised Edward hasn't ripped him another asshole yet."

Jessica's eyes were wide open at my words. I had surprised her by my unwillingness to back down. I don't think anyone else has ever stood up to Jessica, not even Lauren. By the time Mr. Varner walked in, I had already taken my seat, and Jessica was still standing in front of it, dumb struck, and allowing my words to marinate in her brain. She wouldn't move. Her gaze strayed on me. I locked eyes with her and she stomped off to her desk. Lauren looked nervous. She didn't try to make eye contact with me. _Smart girl._

* * *

><p><strong>So, What did you think? Let me know. Review please! I'll be starting on the next chapter tomorrow and I'll try to have it posted by next weekend. Night Yall. I have to go study now...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay yall. This is a reallllyyy short chapter. I'm sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. I work at a haunted attraction, nursing school, baskin robbins, and studying just doesn't allow me to be creative enough in a timely matter. I'm trying to finish up part two right now, so I should be uploading it sometime this week. Thanks for your patience and for being loyal readers. My beta is the best!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 part one<p>

When class was finally over, I was more than ready for lunch. I needed to talk to Edward. Class with Jessica and Lauren went rather well, considering our little conversation we had before it even started. She kept glaring at me, but didn't dare do the note passing thing again. She would've lost some fingers if so.

I started to search for any member of my new family when I reached the hall, but Edward came up to me so fast that I wasn't even able to form a "what the fuck" before he had me tripping along behind him on our way to the patio outside the cafeteria. They're dozens of eyes on us, but I was too chicken to protest. Edward had me in a death grip. Something was really wrong.

When we approached a table outside, all of Edwards siblings were already waiting for us. Jasper was closest to the woods, while Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were all standing near the table. They wore grim expressions on their faces. Rosalie just looked pissed. _What the hell is going on?_

Edward released my arm, but kept walking, pacing really. He was still trying to calm down I assume because of what happened in Alice's vision. He kept growling every few seconds. I found it cute and hot at the same time. _He could growl at me like that anytime._

His head whipped around and glared right at me. His eyes were so dark, he almost looked animalistic. He was sort of terrifying to look at in that moment. There was no lust in that look.

"Bella I really need you to calm your hormones down before I fucking snap every male neck in this vicinity. I'm already frazzled and your scent is going to bring me even closer to the edge. I almost blacked out just now." He all but growled. My jaw dropped.

"Sooorrry Mr. Crabby!" I was a little taken aback at his tone, but I let it go. Now was not the time for an argument. I wouldn't win right now anyway. I always have later. "So what's going on people? " I asked his brothers and sisters. My eyes found Alice's. "Why is Edward freaking out?"

Alice walked towards me and took my hands in hers. "I saw Mike Newton,..kidnapping you Bella." Alice said. Her eyes and tone were filled with so much concern. I looked to Edward and he just grunted, but kept pacing. I had a feeling there was more to it than just kidnapping.

"Okay. Well do I get hurt or anything?"

"Umm. Well besides the kidnapping and the drugging you part—

"Wait, he drugs me too? What the hell?" I was not liking this vision at all.

"He also…does some…other things Bella. He –

"He tries to rape you!" Edward yells.

Everyone was silent for a minute that seemed like 20. I couldn't speak. Why would Mike do this? I mean I understand that he might be upset about me not wanting to be with him and all, but that doesn't mean he'd have to take rejection that far.

My gaze drifted back to Alice's face. She looked so worried and I almost forgot I was the one in trouble here. "So what do we do to keep that asshole away from me?" I asked. I was past the shocked phase. I was getting angry. How dare that fucker try to take advantage of me like that? I know lots of girls in this school would fall with their legs wide open right in front of him if he gave them the tiniest hint of a smile. Why me?

Edward growled. "I can think of a few things."

I saw the hint of violence in his eyes. I was completely on his side, but I didn't want him to harm anyone on my account. I know he'd be more than willing and Mike Newton sure as hell deserves it, but it's kind of weird to do him harm because he hasn't done anything…yet.

"No Edward. I don't want you to do anything to him. I'll keep my distance and make sure that when I'm anywhere around town that I'm not alone. You're always at home with me at night so it would be difficult for him to abduct me from my home. Not to mention Charlie will be there if you aren't. I doubt Mike has that much balls to do it while the Chief of Police is there."

He was calming down a little bit, but he still looked a mess. His hair was more unkempt than usual and his clothes were barely hanging on him. He looked distressed, like he had already allowed something like this to happen and he couldn't believe it.

Now that I think about it, how would Mike get to me? Where would I be? Would I be alone? There were so many questions in my head screaming to get out, but I held it in.

"Bella, hey what are you guys doing over here in the rain? Come inside." Angela yelled from the cafeteria door.

I don't think any of us realized it had started to rain. Well, I hadn't, but I knew rain doesn't really bother the Cullen's, except Rosalie.

I walked towards Edward and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me with an almost painful expression. "It'll be okay Edward. We'll figure something out. Let's just go inside and talk about it later. I don't want any more drama at school. I've had enough." I pleaded with him. I knew I couldn't just say let's forget about this because it could still happen. I'll never be able to look at Mike the same again.

Edward took a deep breath while closing his eyes. He was calmer, but his face held a perfectly statuesque mask. He was displaying no emotions. I've learned that when he does this he's really thinking and listening, trying to hear everyone's thoughts in our vicinity to make sure nothing we've talked about got leaked into the school.

When he opened the up, I saw nothing but the honey color his eyes usually take, but it was still a little darker than usual. Maybe that's another reason why he was so upset. He needs to feed soon.

As we walked toward the cafeteria, Angela ran my way with an umbrella. "Bella, what's going on? Why does everyone look like their puppy just died? Wait, do the Cullens have a puppy? Did it die?"

"Oh, Ang. I'll tell you later." I'd have to think of a good lie to give her later if she kept asking.

We took our usual seats in the cafeteria and I was happy Mike was nowhere in sight. Edward wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was short. Please review. I know some of you are going to fuss at me, but I'll keep writing. This story isn't going anywhere!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 part two

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just got out of a 2 year relationship, working, school and the little girl I nanny got pneumonia! Yes FML! Anyway, I'm happy that I'll have more time to update when this semester is over...in December. Ugh**

**I hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 part two<p>

While sitting at our table trying to rid myself of the few stray drops of rain that nailed me, I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I don't mean the 'Oh my God they are gorgeous even out of the rain' type staring. I mean the 'you guys are in so much trouble' type staring.

Angela approached our table and sat next to me. She wasn't as afraid or intimidated as everyone else was of the Cullens. I was grateful for that.

"Okay. What the hell is going on between Mike and Jessica? There was a huge blowup in here about you getting in between them. Mike even knows what Jessica did in Trig. He's really pissed and Jessica sounded like she was going to cry."

Hmm…I'd like it if the bitch really did have any feelings, but I knew all of that was only a front to get Mike to fall for her.

I cringed. Just thinking his name gave me the creeps.

"Angela, no offense, but we would rather not talk about Mike Newton or Jessica right now if you don't mind," Alice said. She and I kept glancing towards Edward and he was squeezing the Hell out of the poor table.

Angela was a little taken aback, but I knew she'd leave it alone...for now. "That's fine Alice and I'm sorry. I just bombarded you guys with all these questions and gossip going on. I didn't really think about it. I just wanted to know what happened between Bella and Jessica. I heard Bella gave quite a show".

She elbowed me in the side playfully. I blushed. Wow this school is small to say it's so big.

"Yeah, well the bitch was getting on my nerves. I'll call and tell you about it later. Right now I just want to try and eat something," I said, while still blushing.

I leveled my eyes with Edward's and noticed he was smiling a little. It was almost contagious, but I wanted to know what put him such a better mood all of a sudden.

I was about to ask him, when he pointed to his cheeks and widened that panty dropping smile even more. "Oh!" I said, a little too loudly. He noticed my blushing. I guess he thought it was cute, but that made my face turn even redder!

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed," he whispered to me. My heart started to pound uncontrollably. Every vampire at our table cleared his/her throat and then looked down at me and Edward.

"Hey bro, chill with the teasing thing. Bella's blood is pumping way to much too fast to her skin. I'd bet anything right now that her whole body is blushing," Emmett interjected. Looking around the table, I saw Rosalie make a disgusted expression and Alice fan herself. Poor Jasper was trying to make his way to the window.

"I apologize, Emmett. Bella's just so adorable when she blushes." He sniffed the air and groans a little. I felt the vibrations through the table. It gave me chills.

Edward lowered his head from the air and his eyes locked with mine again. Black eyes. Well I'm glad he isn't upset anymore.

"She smells delicious too," He all but moaned. I almost came in my pants. That was so fucking hot. I could feel the knots in my stomach and groin tightening and felt myself getting wet. First we get some disturbing news and now I'm turned on. This is just too sick!

Everyone cleared their throats again and glared at Edward. Jasper was struggling while holding his breath. I knew my arousal would hit him the most besides Edward, but everyone else seemed as uncomfortable this time also. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, observing me, undressing me, imagining how he would devour me. It was almost too much, and he hadn't even touched me yet.

He groaned again and leaned in closer to me and sniffed some more. His hand was on my thigh underneath the table in two seconds! I gasped and then he looked up at me again. All I saw was black, nothing but darkness; need, want…. lust.

I fidgeted in my seat because his ministrations were driving me crazy. His hand was only caressing my thigh, but I could feel the coolness of it as if there was no fabric separating our skin. He moved up further and his hand was cupping my heat. I moaned too loudly I guessed because more than the heads at our table looked our way.

"Edward, stop it! You cannot claim her at school. Calm down now or you're going to give these kids the show of their lives," Alice scolded. Edward's head snapped her way and I thought I heard a feral growl escape his throat. Jasper was beside Alice so fast that I had to look around the cafeteria to make sure no one else didn't see him move.

A calm sensation came over me. I almost felt like I was sleepy. Jasper was working his powers I guess; because Edward's hand left my body I wanted to whine from the loss of contact. Edward's eyes drooped a little like he would fall asleep, but vampires don't sleep. Jasper was calming us down before we did anything in the school cafeteria that we would forever regret. I would have to thank him later.

I wanted to put my head down on the table and have the best sleep of my life, but the bell rang and interrupted my sweet thoughts. I was going to dream of Edward and I in a beautiful meadow, making love for the first time.

"Bella, let's go. We don't want to be late for class now. Plus, you have to fill me in on something. Why did you make that funny sound earlier? Is anything wrong?" Angela asked. I was barely able to keep up with 'class' and 'funny sound' let alone walk without stumbling while she dragged me down the halls.

I turned towards the table I was just sitting at wondering how hell I was up and almost out of the cafeteria, when I spotted Edward and Alice in what looked to be a heated discussion. Alice said her last words and then walked off with Jasper close behind.

Edward scanned the cafeteria and our eyes met again. What I was feeling five minutes ago rushed back into my system and I couldn't get why he was wearing the biggest grin on his face. Then I remembered "biology," we have to sit together with no other Cullen family member in that class. Edward's eyes sparkled and his grin got wider. Oh fuck my life. I am not going to survive an hour with him that close to me. It is going to be impossible!

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? Reveiw please. Chapter ten will be out as soon as I can do it. Thanks for being loyal readers and thanks to my Beta NumeralNerd! Nite<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

***ducks from all different types of fu****rniture being thrown at me***

_I know I haven't update in months. School has kicked my ass this semester, but it's almost over thank God. I honestly haven't had time to do much of anything except school. _

_I hope I haven't lost any readers. I promise ya'll the wait is worth it though!_

_Hope you like the chappie!_

_Again...I do not own Twilight or any of the characters...I just make them sexier ;)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

As I walked to class, I became a little nervous. I was excited also, but nervous too. _He won't try anything in class will he? I mean, there are lots of people in there and I don't know if I will be able to keep my cool if he touches me._

Edward beat me to the classroom. He stopped in front of the table Mike sat at and all I saw after that was Mike cringe. I'd forgotten about what had happened earlier, but I'm sure Mike was afraid enough to not try anything with me this time around. Edward was pretty scary when he needed to be. I'd never want to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Miss Swan, please take your seat. Class is starting," Mr. Birdie said. I hadn't noticed that I was standing in front of the class watching Mike cower. _Pussy_. I walked to my table and noticed that Edward was sitting in my seat. _Why would he want to sit near the isle?_ He was up to something I knew it. He was smiling a little, but enough not to give himself away. Edward Cullen doesn't smile, at least not in front of everyone else. I received some more glares from girls in class similar to what I received this morning. _Ugh will they stop already?_

I sat down and immediately felt a jolt of electricity hit my body. I almost had a spasm! "What the hell was that?" I whispered to Edward. His smile grew wider when he tilted his head to me, and whispered "Did you like that Bella?"

His question made me tingle a little. "You did that? How...how is that even possible?"

"It's only a trick we vampire males have. We alert our mates to our …presence if you will. It's somewhat of a call to you, but it sometimes…arouses the female as well. It makes her go to her mate more willingly."

"That's one hell of a call," I said. It did feel good, and turned it me on a little bit. I kept picturing myself and Edward in the piano room of his house. His huge cock throbbing to be inside me and the precum drippi…

"Bella!" Edward growled. He was squeezing the lab table like his life depended on it. My eyes roamed up his body, from his hands all the way up to his face. He was shaking all over. It appeared that he was trying very hard to stay in his seat and…..hold his breath?

I stiffened. His eyes were that damn black color again and it only made my hormones respond to him even more. I felt like I was melting. He was so fucking hot and I was so wet. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. That jolt of electricity ran up my body again unexpectedly and caused me to moan out loud. Edward's body reacted to my moan like he was waiting for me to make that sound the whole time. He cocked his head, sniffed the air, and licked his lips. I saw something almost clear with a hint of silver almost slip down his lips, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. _Huh. What was that?_

I'd forgotten we were in class. Kids were watching Edward and I as we gazed at one another. I quickly tried to avert my eyes, but I got a glimpse of something mischievous from Edward before I faced the front of the class. _Uh oh….what is he thinking of now?_

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, do you have something to share with the class or can I get started with the movie already?" Mr. Birdie asked. He seemed as interested in what was going on as the kids in class. Mike guffawed which almost caused me to throw a pencil at him. I didn't want any more attention than I already had. I'm pretty sure my face was a bright red already.

Edward's voice was smooth and polite as usual when he answered Mr. Birdie, but I still heard a hint of something there. I really wanted to know what he was up to. My mind was going a hundred miles a minute thinking of all the things he was planning on doing. There were whispers all over the class and some more glances and glares from girls I've never even talked to._ Sigh_. "This day just keeps getting better and better," I said silently. I was so tired of this shit. Why couldn't they all just go fuck themselves or something? It's not like I stole Edward from any of them, but from their points of view, I probably did.

Mr. Birdie turned on the movie and then shut off the lights. I was happy to not be able to see everyone glaring at me anymore and relaxed a little bit. He'd turned on _Pride and Prejudice_, which was one of my favorite stories and the movie wasn't so bad either. I tried to pay attention, but I felt that jolt again.

A moan almost escaped my mouth again, but then Edward was very close to my ear in a millisecond. "Don't moan. You'll cause me to fuck you right here, right now in front of everyone while this movie is playing. I want to see how much you can take my beautiful Bella. I don't even want you to move. I'll know how everything is working just by your scent and the look in your eyes. Don't make a sound. Do you understand?"

I could barely shake my head yes and he gave me that panty wetting smile with another jolt. I closed my eyes and held my breath. A trickle of fluid was felt in my panties and it almost made me think I'd wet myself. "Good girl, Bella. Now I'm going to make this even harder for you. Since we can't mate at the moment, I'll just have to play with you a little longer. I'll be very surprised if you don't start begging me to make love to you after this," he teased. He was so close to my ear and barely touching it when he said that. I almost moaned again when he gave me a bigger jolt which caused me to inhale very deeply. The gush of juices in between my legs didn't help my situation at all and I wanted to be fucked so badly right then and there.

"Mmm. I love how you respond to me Bella. I want my cock in you so bad. I want to be coated in your juices and more. Give me your hand," he commanded. I didn't think of ever denying him. He grabbed my hand before I could barely reach it to him and he had it on his crotch in super vamp speed added with yet another fucking jolt that I almost fell out of my stool. He was so hard and I could feel the precum from the tip on his pants. I felt flushed and horny as hell. I never wanted something so bad in my life.

Before I could even register what was going on, his hand was in my pants feeling my wetness. I almost came undone! He was so bold and turned on that I almost came on his hand. "Oh fuck," I whispered and put my head down so I wouldn't make any more noises. He was rubbing my clit with his middle finger while the others were spreading my lips apart. My breathing became erratic and I was so close to cumming. The combination of his cold hands and my hot skin was amazing. He rubbed over the sensitive nub a little harder. "I thought I told you not to make a sound Bella." Then he rubbed even harder and faster. How was I supposed to not make a sound when he was doing shit like that?

"Now I'm going to make you cum. Don't make a sound. I want you to feel good and I can't do it with my cock right now, so we'll have to make do with my fingers for now. Is that okay with you Bella?" he asked, so nonchalantly. He sounded like he wasn't even doing anything to me, but his throbbing cock under my hand told me he was not as calm as he wanted to appear.

I shook my head yes and then felt another jolt, a stronger jolt along with him massaging me. His speed was incredible and I came on his hand so hard. I tried hard not to make a sound. I was holding my breath while he gave me my first orgasm ever. "That's it baby. Cum for me."

I came again on top of that orgasm just from him saying that! Now I knew what the fuss was about when girls complain about their boyfriends not making them orgasm. It was the most wonderful feeling I had ever felt so far. Edward removed his hand from my pants and licked his fingers clean of my juices. I was still shaking from the orgasm and couldn't believe that no one heard us. I looked around the room and saw the eyes of Mike and a couple of other guys on me. _Did they see us? Did they hear what just went on?_

"They smell your arousal Bella, and they want to challenge me for you, but I've just claimed my dominance on you here….and I won." He looked down and smirked at me. I sniffed and realized that I could smell myself as well. It made me self-conscious and I felt myself blush profusely.

"I love it when you blush like that. Makes you smell ten times better, but you should really stop that now before Mike Newton's head winds up on the end of Mr. Birdie's yard stick. He's very responsive to your hormones so I need you to try and calm down for me a little."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't I calm down after what he just did? He had some nerve. "Well it's your fault! I didn't ask for this," I pointed down to my crotch where I'm sure everything was soaked through. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this class without anyone noticing.

He smiled and then winked at me. WTF! "I know Bella and I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I had to have you, if only in that way for the moment, but I was going to explode and kill every male in this school if I didn't lay claim to you in some fashion soon. Please love, just try."

I smiled, showing him that I understood. Just as I was about to voice it to him, Mr. Birdie turned on the lights and almost everyone in the class groaned. I had no idea that the movie was over and it was almost time for us to switch classes. His eyes were on me and I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do.

"So can anyone tell me their take on Pride and Prejudice? Miss Swan?"

* * *

><p><strong>REview! ReVIew! reVieW! Please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys, Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I'm REALLY busy with school. I'm one semester from graduating so things have been pretty stressful then we had a hurricane hit us….sooo yea! I will be updating as soon as I can. I love this story and I know most of you do as well. I will not abandon it. I promise. TTYL , Q


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys. Sorry, but this is not an update yet. I know it's been over a year since I've written but my life has not been peaches and cream for these 2 years so please don't think I'm being "lazy" as one reviewer accused of me. I've had a baby recently and school was not going according to plan. I've moved A LOT and I haven't always had internet where I was, so bite me GUEST, which I know that if you ARE following my story then you are no guest. I'm sorry for the hostility, but that one reviewer pissed me off.

I'm glad to see so many people are still reading my story even though I haven't updated lately. I am not abandoning this story. I love it dearly and want to finish, but life gets in the way and you can't do what you want all the time. It's also obvious that you can't please everyone. I honestly don't care if I'm taken off your favorites list. I have lots of favorite stories where the authors haven't updated much longer than me and still manage to get a chance to do it. The LOYAL readers are ecstatic.

I'm not saying it's right to make people wait, but like I stated before, life DOES get in the way. So please wish me luck, pray for me, etc. and I'll be updating when I have the TIME and the energy to do so. I don't right now. So if you don't want to follow me or my story anymore that's perfectly fine. Your loss.

P.S.

My baby boy was born a month early and he's doing great! Please congratulate me and wish me all the best. Life is not really good for me right now, despite my son, but I will get there…..and I will update hahaha. Thanks for putting up with me this long and my little rant. Reviews and messages are ALWAYS welcome, but ATTACKING is not nor is it appreciated when you have no idea what's going on in someone's life. Laters


End file.
